Maze Runner
by towanda123
Summary: When a girl enters the Glade what will she bring with her? Or more importantly, what will she leave behind when she goes?
1. Chapter 1

I could sense I was moving, and fast. I couldn't feel my body yet, but I could feel it undergoing something. The air grew warmer as I was going up further, in some sort of elevator shaft, the dim lights grew more and more frequent so I knew I was travelling faster. They turned a sinister red and I stopped. I have no idea how long for, but it felt like an age. My body started to regain some of its feeling, my legs were heavy and the sides of my head were aching. A loud noise erupted, but I was too lethargic to react, panels above the cage I was in opened, bright light flooded in and caused me to flinch. I sat up slightly, raising myself onto one arm. I heard voices from outside, my eyes couldn't adjust to the light fast enough so they see me before even I could see me. The cage opened at the top and a pair of legs jumped in. The body and face that followed them came into view, the look though, I was not expecting. A boy with short blonde hair and striking eyebrows looked at me wide-eyed, the sharp blue looked odd with his sun worn skin.

"Look at what the box dragged in!" His shock turned to humour, "A full genuine girl!" Incoherent shouts were in my ears and the sun was in my eyes, the boy in front of me said something and reached out. I flinched and pushed away from him, crawling back towards the edge of the cage. A chorus of 'ohhs' and a few gasps came out, they grew a little quieter. Another pair of legs jumped down, they were stockier than the other boys and his body carried more authority. His dark skin was punctuated with soft brown eyes, looking at me in the eye he spoke quickly, "No, no, no. Little Miss, we are very sorry. Although I know you are scared, don't be alarmed by us." He paused, as if waiting for a response from me. I didn't move, I couldn't move. He took my immobility as a lack of objection and continued, "Miss, my name is Alby. Do you remember your name?"

I screwed my eyebrows up and took the moment to look down at myself. I had clothing on 'that's a bonus,' I thought to myself, 'I couldn't handle being naked as well as alone', tight jeans with a white vest. I had blue plim soles, the kind I'd wear on a lazy stroll to - well, where? I couldn't remember anything. I had no idea where I had ever walked, who put these clothes on me, who I was. I didn't even have a name. I looked, probably bug-eyed at this boy. He seemed to read me like and open book and as I begun to breathe too heavily and panic, my realisation was obvious, "Hey, calm down. You have to breathe. You don't remember? Right?" He asked, I nodded quickly and could feel tears prick my eyes, "That is natural. Everyone who comes in the box can't remember who they are or were. I still don't. All you will remember is your name, and that will come back to you in a few days' time." All the time he was talking I had bundled myself into a corner and had brought my knees to my chest.

"Hey, I'm going to come closer, okay? We can take you out of the box. You can eat and rest then." I looked at him, he was on his knees with his palms open, and he looked honest. Nodding at him, I uncurled myself from the ball I was in.

My limbs ached, "Is it normal to feel so rough?" I asked, he chuckled slightly, "Yeah Princess, it is. Don't worry though, we'll give you a hand." He shouted for someone above to help me out. As we stood in the cage I could gage what I looked like. I realised how small my body was, I stood to full height but barely reached Alby's shoulder. He chuckled again watching me compare my body to his, "You ain't the smallest here Princess." I looked at him, and managed a small smile, "There, that's better. Come on now, we'll help you up." He pulled me in front of him and grabbed my hips lifting me. I reached my arms up and felt another pair of hand pull up my torso. I was able to use my legs to push up from the cage and the hands let go of me, the light surroundings blurred my vision and sudden movement made my spin. I felt myself grow weak and gravity shifted slightly. A pair of arms caught my tumbling form.

"Woah, woah. Slow down Greenie. Don't want you bloody killing yourself on the first day." I looked up at jovial brown eyes, a slight grin gave him such a happy face, and his English accent was soft. I returned to standing position and looked around. Everyone there had formed a circle. There seemed to only be around 30, and they were all…

"Am I the only girl?" I croaked out. My voice surprised me - a northern voice, British. They looked at me as if I was stupid. "Am I the only girl?" I managed to repeat. Alby looked at the English boy and they both nodded at me. Why was I there? The only girl - what sense does that make? I don't even know who I am! I grew uncomfortable with them staring at me, I pushed my hands threw my hair. Pulling a strand forward I looked at it between two pale fingers, "My hair is yellow?" I asked. Alby pulled a strange face

"Don't you remember what you look like?" The English boy asked, I shook my head.

"Well ain't that a shame cause your one hell of a looker!" One of them shouted, it was the same boy who first seen me in the cage. He was met with a few cheers.

"Shut the shuck up, Gally" the English boy said. The boy he addressed, Gally, looked enraged, but couldn't respond as I interrupted.

"Is that normal? Am I supposed to remember?" My speech was picking up pace and I felt panic tense up my limbs.

"Hey, Princess. Calm down. We all forget different things. It might just take a little longer." He broke the circle formation by coming closer to her, "I can take you to see what you look like, okay?" I nodded at him and he turned, "Move aside boys, Princess is coming through."

"Really Alby?" The English boy asked, "You're going to patronise her like that? Princess?"

"Shut it, Newt."

The two boys laughed with each other. I followed behind them, my legs taking three steps when they took one. Taking in the surroundings, I couldn't listen to what Alby or Newt were saying. They took me straight to a wooden cabin, it was fashioned from sticks and string, and didn't look too sturdy. The boys opened the door and stood aside to let me in first. I walked into a dimly lit room. There was a mat on the edge of the floor, it was quite large and had a blanket, "a bed?" I asked, remembrance tinging my voice. They nodded and moved towards an alcove in the back. There was a piece of glass on the wall,

"Look in the mirror." Alby said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look in the mirror." Alby said. I moved closer, and for some reason I was completely petrified. As my body moved into view I couldn't look at it. I locked eyes with Alby and then Newt.

"Go on, Princess," Newt said, "You look a right sight better than us." His smile was comforting.

"But I won't remember it." I said shakily. "It won't be me."

"Don't worry. We all came here as nothing but you make something new. When you come here you start something again. Just look, and then you can start."

I closed my eyes tight, breathed deeply and opened them. I was right. I couldn't remember my face. It was foreign to me. The blue eyes didn't feel like my own, the thick, shoulder length yellow hair was not my own, my heavy dark eyebrows weren't, or the pink lips, the high cheekbones or the pale skin. It was aesthetically good. I looked good, but absolutely none of it was mine.

"Do you recognise it?" Newt asked

I touched my face, my skin. The fingers that were on the body were soft, but they weren't mine. I answered no, and my voice was dark, almost dead. I recognised that the two shared glances but I could not remove my focus from my eyes. They weren't mine, so how dare they well up in confusion and frustration. A tear spilled from them and it disgusted me.

"Hey now," Alby said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "I know how you feel. It'll be okay." I turned and fell into his chest. He rested his arms around me and held me close as I cried. He brushed my hair with his calloused hands. I pushed back a little and looked into his eyes. I was about to speak before he hushed me.

"Don't Princess, we're going to get you something to eat and a place to rest."

"You got a lot of work to do Princess, even your pretty face had to earn keep." newt joked with a wink, I mustered a smile back and he looked at me, strangely, like he wanted to keep looking. Alby scoffed and pushed him out of whatever he was in and he coughed to cover up his moment of unclarity.

We moved towards the rest of the group, who were still milling about around where the cage brought me up.

"What is this?" I asked

"We call it the Glade." Newt said quickly, before Alby could explain. "We were all brought up from that bloody box, and we all have made this together."

I stopped and so did he. I turned, fully taking in what was around me. I saw the grass, the trees and the walls. Walls.

"What are they?" The faces or Alby and Newt darkened. "

"Princess, you gotta lot of questions." My eyes narrowed and I frowned, showing dissatisfaction with my answer. He sighed, "Just don't go in there. The walls are there for a reason." I was appropriately silenced by the response, the hint of a threat caught me off guard.

"Now look at what you've gone and bloody done, Alby. Knocked her out of her shucking skin." Newt placed an arm around my shoulders, "In the famous words of Alby, 'Don't worry,' we have your back, my dear."

"Hey! Hands off - finders keepers!" The boy called Gally shouted. A chorus of cheers erupted - again.

"I don't want to sleep with you." I said, not really thinking my words through. He blushed and pulled his arm away, mumbling an apology, "No, I meant I don't want to sleep in the group. Not next to him." I looked over at Gally who kept his eyes on me the whole time.

"The room we just took you to, you can stay there." Alby said.

A boy with hair all over came over, he nodded to me and then spoke to Alby. "The box didn't give us much. It has some things for-" he paused and nodded to me, making eye contact, "It has some things that are for you. You might want to go over before Gally gets his hands on them."

"That shucking shank." Newt said.

"I think this is perfect time to relate our three rules, number one, you do your bit - no slacking. Number two, you never ever hurt another Glader. What we have is built on trust. No matter how gross Gally is, he won't hurt you."

"What is number three?" I asked

"Don't go in the maze." He said gravely. Alby began walking so the rest of us did too. The contents of the cage, or box as Alby called it, had been dragged out. There was a bag, it had been opened and a t shirt was pulled out. It was cut differently and was obviously for a girl. She got down on her knees and started pulling the contents out. Greys, blues, whites and browns were all that was there. The material was soft, yet strong and durable. There were a pair of boots pulled out for her,

"Well Darling, we can tell they are yours." A voice said, Newts, "Even if I could remember, I doubt I ever had feet that small." I looked at his boots and they were double the size of mine. I looked up at him and laughed. He got down to my level, "What do you have in the bag?"

"Just clothes and stuff, they're built to last. How long will I be here?"

"We don't kno-" his syllable was cut short by Gally.

"If you wear these for me," he was spinning a pair of black knickers in his hand. "I'd keep you safe forever Missy."

I cocked an eyebrow at Newt and sighed. "Take a long look." I stood up and walked towards them, "it's the last time you'll be seeing them." I looked him dead in the eye. He was loud, cocky. I could tell he was liked, but I didn't trust him.

"Feisty." He said, looking me up and down. "I like it."

"Now, now. We're getting too close for comfort here. Gally, shut up. Princess, get your stuff and we'll get you food."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week passed quietly. I ate ferociously, not realising how empty the body I inhabited was. I mulled over the knowledge that was given to me - medijacks, runners, slicers, builders - a tiny working village was made here. Each of them had their space in the Glade. I was sitting under a tree in which my body fit perfectly into a gap in the roots. I felt like the boys here were giving me special treatment, I hadn't been assigned a job yet so my days were spend wandering around the Glade. The area I was in was lit with small fires and a soft orange glow was hitting everywhere in the Glade. There were noises at night that weren't explained, they spoke in codes and sent out runners into a maze - a maze! I was so confused, no one was telling me anything!

"You're very quiet for a girl, I thought you were all supposed to be gassing on about nothing." Newt came to me from the side. He'd watched me all day, I knew Alby had asked him to keep an eye on me, but there was something more to it than that. He was overly protective, seething if Gally came within three yards of me and not allowing me to do too much work, claiming I was still settling in. I liked him, he was bright and cheery - albeit often sarcastic, but I could take his satire. I looked at him as he came closer, sandy blonde hair that was short but still messy and a strong, square jaw. All the boys here were muscular, but Newt was different, he was leaner. Sinewy muscles sat under a white shirt. I locked eyes with him, and I knew he found me beautiful. He said it every day I had been there, often slipping it in jest or just calling me 'beautiful' instead of my name. I couldn't revel in the compliment from a handsome boy because it wasn't my body.

"There's not a lot to talk about." I said abruptly.


	4. Chapter 4

"There's not a lot to talk about" she said abruptly. I inwardly scoffed at the irony. She was about all we could talk about! A stunning girl was dropped in our laps, so to speak. Hell, she was all we could think about. I remembered catching her on the first day, she wasn't lean and hard. She was soft, and small. A feeling stirred in my chest and I could not deny it when she was close, no matter how bloody hard I tried.

I felt awkward and shy around her. She was shucking beautiful. She was wearing a dress they sent her in with - a daft decision really, very impractical, but so beautiful. It was white cotton, simple. Capped sleeves, a fitted waistline and it finished at the middle of her thighs. Her skin wasn't weather worn like mine, she was something beautiful to see. Supple legs that weren't scrawny like my own. Strong, yet so very girly. She was staring over the glade. I needed to fill the gap.

"Do you remember your name yet?" I was sick of having to say 'Princess' and 'Darling', I wanted something to attach to her and to be hers to own.

"Charlotte." She said, grinning widely. I sat down beside her.

"Charlotte? That's incredible! When did you remember?"

"This morning." She said, she was turned sombre, "doesn't really matter though, does it?"

"How come? That is your name – yours to own and to use. It's bloody you Charlotte. I know I like it." She smiled coyly at me, and raised her eyebrows turning to the ground. The way her lips moved into a smile made my chest tight. I had the sudden urge to run my thumb along her bottom lip, just to feel how soft it actually was, but as soon as the urge came the moment passed and I was left with a regret.

"It's just I feel so lost, Newt. I feel like no one is telling me anything. You're all still molly-coddling me, I mean for goodness sake I still don't even have a job-" She stood up and began pacing, "You won't even tell me what is in there!" She pointed to the maze, "It keeps me awake at night – I hear screeching and whirring, it's driving me insane!"

Her outburst left her breathless, and I knew I couldn't leave her in this state.

"Hey Charlotte, let me take you to Alby, he'll explain everything to you." I looked into her eyes from the ground, as sincerely as I could. I could see she was warming to the idea, but she was still so troubled. Why Alby left her in the dark for so long is a whole other question. To just be dumped here and not know a thing, man, it was rough. I stood up and reached out my hand to her, and she took it.


	5. Chapter 5

I took Newt's hand and we walked over to the homestead where Alby stayed. All the keepers had separate living spaces from everyone, but Alby's was the best. It was constructed of thousands and thousands of trees all mixed together with what looked like dirt.

"Where did you get all the trees to make the homestead?" Newt cocked his eyebrow at my question, "No Newt, I'm being serious – how fast do the trees grow here?"

"Out of every single Greenie I have shown around this bloody Glade, you my dear Charlotte have to be the strangest one." I laughed at him, because his brightness made me smile. Even though we were trapped here, I knew he was going to be a good person to be trapped with.

Newt knocked on the door of the Homestead and stood back, he looked down at my face and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at him. His sandy blonde hair was falling over his eyes and I just wanted to brush it out of his face. I reached out my hand and brushed the hair from his face, his eyes locked on mine and we stood in that moment, connected. Everything passed by and we couldn't take our eyes off each other for love nor money. Suddenly, Alby coughed and we were shaken from our sudden connection.

"What?" He said, abrupt and angry, and a little confused as to what he had just seen pass between myself and Newt.

"Alby mate, come on, it's about time that we gave the girl some answers – she's been here a week. No one else is bloody treated like this."

Alby considered himself for a moment then nodded his head in a motion that said 'follow me', and we followed him into the darkness of the homestead. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. Being in natural light 24/7 was different to being indoors, bright white stars flooded my eyes. I squinted and blinked them away until I could make out Newt and Alby. They were staring at me blinking like an idiot.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"She wants to know how many trees we-", I elbowed Newt quiet, and then began.

"What is in the maze, Alby?"

"You go for the big one, don't you?" He sighed and motioned for me to follow him again. We walked out the homestead and across the glade. Pushing through some trees, I could see the shimmer of a window. We stood in front, and I looked at Newt.

"What are we doing here?" Before he could answer me, that familiar whirring noise could be heard. A sudden clink began and before I knew it, a giant beast emerged from behind the wall. It's limbs were parts were a fleshy mass, others were metal, robotic parts. Pincers and slicers jutted out from the body, what looked like injections stuck out from every limb, each one ended in a point so sharp it looked like it could split the hairs on my head. This thing was horrific. This thing was what kept me up all night, what lurked in the maze, what was kept out by the walls and closing gates. It looked like it could shred the flesh from my bones…

"What is that?"

"A Griever." Alby said solemnly. It was fear and respect. He knew the Griever could kill him, so he respected it. He wasn't parading this thing around, showing everyone like a museum attraction. He kept it away from the Glade and the rest of the boys, only showing it when necessary. Alby's respectful fear of the Griever made me realise he would be a good leader.

"And that is what makes the noise at night, and that is what we keep the Glade protected from."

"So why do you send boys out to run the maze – why do Newt and Minho go out?"

"We go out to map the maze," I cocked my eyebrow, "To map the maze we run the route and try and find a way out."

"So you think we can get out of here?" The boys nodded at my question. "Huh, well then where are all the maps?"

"The maps and the keeping of the maps are the job of the Runners, and it is only known by the Runners."

"When do I get my job?"

Alby looked at me for a while, "Jeff in the medijack tent has taken a shine to you."

"He's what?" Newt asked, but was ignored by Alby

"You can start there tomorrow morning."


	6. Chapter 6

I woke early the next morning in my hammock. It was cold from the lack of sunlight or fires so I was shivering. I went across to the kitchen area of the Glade, hoping and praying that Frypan had a fire started for breakfast. I was excited that I was starting my time in the medjack tent. I didn't know what injuries to expect from the Glade – would the slicers be in? Builders with crushed thumbs? Jeff seemed to be pleasant, so I was glad to be favoured by him.

"Morning, my dear," Newt said to me, coming up from behind, "You off to get some brekkie?"

"Yes, Newt, I am. I have a big day today."

"Ah yes, your first day in the medjack tent – you know I have a niggle in my shoulder that I might need checked out…"

"Newt, you don't need to molly-coddle me. I'll be fine, plus Alby said Jeff likes me, so I'll be doubley fine." Newt frowned slightly

"Jeff isn't all that great."

"Come on, Newt. Cheer your pretty little face up!"

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty?" I looked at him and cocked my eyebrow.

"An expression of speech, my friend." I said, and added, "Jeff's pretty though." For good measure.

"Newt looked at me as if to say, 'really?!' And pressed him chest, "Now you've hurt me dear, you've hurt my poor little heart. I think you'll have to kiss me better."

I rolled my eyes and got into the line for breakfast. I was putting food on my plate when I noticed Newt was packing away double what I was! He must have seen the shock on my face, " My Darling Green bean, I'm running all day – I've got to keep my strength up!"

"What's with all that?" He cocked his eyebrow, "You know, all the Green Bean, Greenie, shank, shuck etc. etc. I don't get it, they're not words I'm familiar with."

"They're words Alby made up, and me too."

"So you guys built this place from scratch?" Newt nodded and we sat in a companionable silence through breakfast. I enjoyed his company, I could feel the heat from his body beside me and I wanted to lean into it, to feel his tall frame wrap around me and have my body sink into his. My face was starting to flush with my thoughts of Newt wrapping his arms around me. I said my goodbyes for the day and walked to the Medjack tent to start my day

 _I wanted to include some Newt/ Charlotte conversation and some cheeky fantasising from Charlotte – tell me what you think, please!_


	7. Chapter 7

My day in the medjack tent consisted of being shown around all the equipment – for it being a small space there were so many syringes and medicines and ointments – it would take me a while to get used to them. Luckily, it was a slow day and I wasn't pushed in front of someone needing medical attention. Jeff was nice, he was probably the same age as me, a little taller and had a nose the shape of half a lemon. He treated me as if I was his little sister, playfully teasing me but always reassuring me that I was doing okay. I felt safe in the Medjack shed, so that night I was reluctant to leave.

"Hey, Charlotte, what's up? Usually people are running from work, not hanging around." I sighed, knowing that what I was going to have to say to him.

"Well Jeff, to tell you the truth, the Glade scares me."

"What? It's just a bunch of trees and a bunch of guys – we're harmless!"

"It's just, just – I don't like the dark. It petrifies me, it's like it is going to swallow me whole. Every night I just lie awake, listening to the grievers. I'm so scared Jeff," a tear welled over my eye, and Jeff pulled me close, "I'm so scared." Jeff held me close for a while, gently rocking me and stroking my hair as I wept. I was so weak, I couldn't take the fear I felt at being in the Glade.

A cough interrupted us, I felt Jeff's head turn towards the door but I kept my head buried in his shoulder. He tightened his grip on my body before releasing, signalling that the moment was over. I stood back and waited for someone to speak. The cough came from Newt, who was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Newt, buddy, we gotta talk about something."

"And what would that be?" Newt asked, attitude seeping through his voice. Jeff and I sensed the tension coming from him.

"It's about Charlotte," I couldn't speak for myself, I felt so weak and dependent. "She's having trouble with the Glade."

"She looks like she's fitting in well here."

"Come on Newt, don't be a shank. This girl's crying over here." This seemed to push him out of his mood.

"Newt," I said, mustering the bravery I needed to talk for myself, "I don't like it here. The Glade scares me. I want to go home Newt, I don't know where it is, but it has to be better than this."

"As Alby's second, you've got to be able to do something, Newt." He considered his options for a moment. Eyes darting between Jeff and me, he ran his hands through his fluffy hair.

"Give me ten minutes, okay, wait here and I'll be back!" He said, running off as he spoke.

I looked over at Jeff, "Who knew he'd actually help? He seemed so mad at me."

"He was mad at me – Newt's gone head over heels for you Charlotte. Of course he'd be a bit mad at seeing me holding you so close!"

I couldn't help my next reaction. It just came out.

I giggled. I giggled like a child. Newt was head over heels for me!

"What?" Jeff asked, a smirk across his face, "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm happy, Jeff, I can't believe Newt –"

"I what?" Newt asked, popping his head around the door of the hut.

"You uhh, you, did the thing.

"The thing?"

"You know," I looked at Jeff as a cry for help

"You went and did something – you're helping her. She couldn't believe all she had to do was ask."

"Well you know me, anything for a pretty face." I smiled at his compliment but couldn't accept it, the body I had might have been pretty, but I still didn't recognise it as my body. "Anyways, do you know Charlotte that keepers have their own rooms?" I shook my head, still unaware of the inner workings of the Glade. "Well, the rooms are comfortable, safe – I went to ask Alby if you could have one built," My face lit up, "But – wait a second – he said no, he said it was unfair to the rest if you get special treatment. Then I proposed a second option, you stay with one of the keepers until you feel better – and…" Newt paused for dramatic effect, which absolutely killed me, "He said yes! It's just up to you who you stay with."

"Newt!" I said, unable to contain my excitement, "this is amazing! I can't believe you did so much!"

"I just wanted you to feel safer." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I wanted to throw my arms around him, but I thought better of it in front of Jeff. "So the only decision you have to make is with whom are you staying with, my dear."

"You."

"Me?"

"Well yes, you ah, you make me feel safe."

"Well, okay. I'll go run that past Albs to make sure it's all okay, but it should be fine." He left with a sprint and a cheek splitting smile plastered across his face.

"Well you just made that guys next 34 Christmas'." Jeff joked. I grinned at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Since Alby had confirmed my decision to put us together in my room, I began to adore this wondrous domestic feeling I had with her. I'd go to my room - a home within my home - and Charlotte would be waiting with a smile for me. Today, however, was different. I saw someone go into the medjack hut with her, so she would probably be another thirty minutes. Enough time to clean myself and get ready for bed. I pottered around our room thinking about her. She had warmed to me so much, though was still wary of the fact she didn't recognise herself. I can't remember whether or not I could remember what I looked like, I just accepted it. But she's a girl, right? And girls worry about those sort of things? Plus, if I had a bloody body like that I'd want to remember it. I let my mind wander to moments I'd just watch her, when I see her I just can't take my eyes off her. Even though she's the only girl I remember, I can bet my life on the fact she's the most beautiful. She was bathing the other day in the pond. Its hidden back in the forest, Alby must have told her about it. I was just strolling, getting away from the constant lack of privacy and she was there. She stood at the edge of the pond facing away from me, I almost called out but at the last minute changed my mind. She pulled the shirt up from her stomach and it took her hair with it. The skin of her back was exposed to me, I knew I should've said something, or walked away. She pulled tight pants from her legs, showing supple thighs and a round bottom. The realisation I had never even seen a girl 4 months before, never mind seen one naked made my chest tighten in in remembrance of the moment. I felt myself in the present grow with longing at the sight of her naked form in my memory. She was bloody gorgeous. I knew I loved her, she was a right good one. Never had I ever been around someone that could make me grin like her. 4 months is enough time to know someone in the Glade, and it proved to be enough time to know someone was perfect. I loved her soul, but her body was the cherry on the cake."Newt!" A female voice shouted, I sat up from my position, realising that seeing me with my hand down my pants may prove to be a little weird for Charlotte.

"Newt!" She was breathless as she burst through the door having ran from the med-jack hut.

"Yes, love? I did hear you the first time." I said, her excitement wasn't dampened by my teasing, and she continued with eyes wild. I was resting on a hammock. Our sleeping arrangement was good... Well it was more than bloody good. It was excellent. The Glade was cold at night and our separate hammocks were freezing. We decided to share our body heat, and the bed, and she slept in my arms every night. Absolute bliss. She kneeled in front of me and boldly rested her hands on my knees. I was still hardened at the memory of her bathing. Having her this close to me when I wanted her so bad sent an animalistic surge in my stomach. She was grinning beautifully - I couldn't help but smile back at her

"Well come on you shank - I haven't got all day!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Well come on you shank - I haven't got all day!"

"I remember, Newt! I remember what I look like!"

"That's nice and all love, and I'm glad you're pleased -"

"No Newt, you don't understand!" She was giddy, giggling. Charlotte was never like this, never so bold. She stood up and she twirled around in the middle of the room and brought her hands to her hair, "Newt," her voice was almost a whisper and her eyes were closed, "this is my body. I remember it. It feels the same. It is mine."

I sat in silence watching her marvel at the fact she was the owner of her body, "Are you happy love?" I choked out.

"She opened her eyes and looked at me, she'd never looked at me like that before. It was like she was actually in the room now. Charlotte was living.

"I love it." She takes two steps towards me, and kneels in the same position as before.

"Well, I'd be bloody ecstatic! You're not that bad looking." She looked at me, and then blushed.

"Well, Princess that is a first! You have never blushed once, no matter how bloody charming I have been." She smiled more and then took my hands, she placed them so the palms were facing away from me and touching hers. It was so intimate. She dropped her palm, from mine, "You do know you're beautiful, Charlotte?" I asked. She smiled softly at her lap before looking at right at me.

"Touch me, Newt." My mouth dropped at her words. I must have looked ridiculous, she laughed slightly and stood before me, "I said, touch me, Newt. I want you to."

Charlotte - the most bloody beautiful girl in the world - was standing before me asking me to touch her! Who was I to not oblige? I stood up to face her, her eyes growing darker. She actually really wanted me.

I brought my hand to her face and she closed her eyes. Her head moved round so her lips touched my palm. She kissed it, so gently that it felt like a butterfly wing has just brushed it. The longing grew in me again. Her eyes made contact with mine and we stared at each other with an unnatural intensity. I put my thumb under her chin and raised her head to meet mine, her lips were so soft but her intent was firm. Charlotte wanted to kiss me, hard. Our kiss became more passionate and I brought my tongue forward to caress her lip. She met my tongue with hers and they slid across each other, tingling with pleasure. Each stroke of her tongue sent flashes of pleasure through my body. My erection was throbbing with desire. It took no encouragement for Charlotte to respond lustfully to my kiss. She threw her hands around my neck and pushed me towards the chair, I sat down and she straddled my lap. My erection enjoyed the friction Charlotte created between our bodies. I ran my hands through her hair and pushed it from her face. Coming up for air, we broke our kiss and grinned at each other.

"Bloody hell, Charlotte."

She giggled and threw her head back, exposing her neck and I leaned into kiss it. She moaned ever so slightly, making me growl in response, "Bloody hell that was sexy. Make that noise again, please?"

"You'll just have to kiss me again."

"That can be arranged my dear."

So I kissed her again, and again, and again and it was heaven. Kissing her lips was like heaven.

She pushed into me, her chest was pressed against mine. I could feel her breasts against my skin, my hand started to touch her stomach and then started to rise slowly, reached under her breasts and I touched them softly. A soft moan escaped my lips and her breath hitched. She looked at me with lust filled eyes and nodded, letting me continue. I put my hands over her breasts and moved achingly slow. She moaned desperately and pushed into my hands, her breasts filling my fingers and the soft flesh making my erection ache. I wanted her, I wanted all of her. She moved to pull the hem of her shirt up and over her head and sat in front of me half naked. She moved to kiss me put I pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"You, Charlotte, are sitting in my lap, half naked, grinding against me and you're asking me if something is wrong?!"

She reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head, we then pulled each other close to feel the closeness of our skin pressed together. To have her soft body pushed up against my skinny frame – I couldn't believe my luck!

We kissed again for some time – lips and tongues tangled together. She stood up and pulled me up with her.

"Newt," she said breathlessly as I kissed her neck.

"Say my name again." She giggled and I felt the vibrations against my mouth.

"Newt," She pulled back and looked at me seriously. "I want you."

"I want you too, my dear."

"Well then Newt, you've never been shy before." I laughed at her boldness and pulled her to the ground, she giggled too and the rolled together on the floor.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Newt," she said lovingly, "I think you're the only person I want in the entire world."

With that, my hands began to roam her breasts and her body. I caressed her flesh as she did mine, her moans were driving me wild with desire, so I decided to do something about it. I touched her, through her pants. I had no idea why or what was under her pants but the way she was grinding on my hips before told me something special was there. She stopped moving and held me really tight and began to push ever so slightly back onto my hand, I decided to take her pants off, peeling them from her supple legs while staring at her eyes deeply, they showed that she didn't know what was going to happen, but she wanted it so badly. She sat up slightly, kneeling on her elbows. I reached down to her legs and stroked them, the flesh was supple and soft. My hands reached higher and higher up her legs, until at her knees I parted them and kneeled in between her legs. The flesh at the apex of her thighs was pink and glistening. The wetness of the slit made my erection throb, I reached out and touched her, her breath hitched as my fingers glazed across her skin. I inserted a finger and began to gently pulse in and out of her. She was breathless and writhing beneath me. The whole room, the Glade, the maze, it was all lost when she was beneath me. Everything was Charlotte.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am struggling with where to go with this story, so I will be leaving it unfinished until I receive some inspiration/ reviews/ suggestions/ criticism. I feel it would be an insult to you to just churn out mindless smut without revealing characters or a plot line.**

 **If you have an interest in the continuation off this story, please give me a hand :)!**

 **Thanks xx**


	11. Chapter 11

She was writhing beneath me, pushing her hips into the ground. Suddenly she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of her slowly, earning a moan from the back of her throat.

"Is everything okay?" I asked gingerly

"Just perfect Newt, but let me do this to you," She got up on her knees, and kneeled naked beside me, "Let me make you feel this good." Who was I to stop her?! She placed her hand on my chest and crawled closer to me. Charlotte dropped her hand lower so it reached the top of my pants, she began to rub me through my trousers, sending a jolt of pleasure running up through my lungs. "Bloody hell Charlotte," I said exhaling deeply. She smiled lovingly at me, tugging at my pants, she finally figured out how to untie them and pulled them from my hips. She looked quizzically at me, "That was not what I expected," I laughed at her and kissed her stupid lips that made me crazy. She pulled me into her hand and I couldn't breathe. She started to move up and down, driving me over the edge. Pleasure rushed through my veins as she rubbed me, I was seeing stars. Charlotte was perfect, I kissed her again and closed my eyes. I was enjoying her ministrations, and then felt a new sensation. Her lips touched me, my eyes shot open and I saw Charlotte kissing me, I couldn't believe how good it felt. She was licking and sucking and placing kisses up and down me. Moans escaped my mouth deep from within me, my eyes closed shut but I didn't want to miss a minute of this, my hands tangled in her hair stroking it a grasping it tight when she bobbed up and down, lips wrapped tight around me. I felt something coming, like a bubble that was about to burst inside me it was building and building, but I felt like I needed it to happen with her – inside her – so I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me. "Charlotte love, I'm so close to something, I need it to be with you." She smiled and sat back up, exposing her breasts again to me. I looked at her and breathed deeply, she cocked her eyebrow at me.

"You're so beautiful love." She smiled at the floor and I pulled her hands into mine, "There's something I want to try."

"Me too, Newt."

I laid her on the mattress and kissed her like it was the last day of my life, I lay in between her legs. "Newt, I need you."

I positioned myself in between her thighs and looked deep into her eyes, I pushed inside her and she gasped. The feeling of her tight wetness engulfing me was pure ecstasy. I loved her and I wanted her like this all the time, I wanted her to feel infinitely connected to me forever. The thought of leaving her after this made my heart hurt, I never wanted to let her out of my sight ever again. I loved her, I loved her, I loved her, and I told her this over and over again. Breathing out that this felt so good, kissing her neck and quickening my pace. Watching her beneath me, loving this as much as I did made me want to explode. Her breath began to quicken and her moans became more frequent until finally she screamed beneath me shouting out my name. The bubble that was going to burst inside me before was growing again, I felt it build and build until finally it popped. I felt a rush of pleasure radiate through my bones as all my muscles let go, I groaned and fell on top of her panting.

"Newt, I love you."

"I love you too, love."


	12. Chapter 12

A greenie came up in the box. The alarm was whirring.

The usual happened, the poor boy was so confused. Newt dealt with him, and passed me a sweet smile. He knew I felt for them, so he was so much nicer to them now that he knew I cared for the greenies.

The rest of us dived into the supplies. Alby was dishing out things - seeds, clothes, tools -

"Hey Princess!" 6 months in, and he still hadn't used my name. "I uhh, I gotta bag with your pretty name on it." At that shout filled with confusion, Newt turned around and returned with the greenie. The boy was spilling out questions, "Shut the shuck up and slim it greenie!" Newt shouted. The poor boy was so confused.

I took in and looked inside. The bag pack had clothes in it, a filled water bottle and an envelope. I opened the envelope.

/ ** _Charlotte._**

 ** _We let you in. It is time to come out._**

 ** _Find the 4._**

 ** _Three hours after sundown_**./

"What does it say?" Newt asked desperately, his eyebrow was furrowed and I could see that he was distressed. My head was spinning, I mumbled out something along the lines that it was just top up supplies for me. The look of relief on his face was unbelievable, I still don't think I could ever understand how much he loved me. I made excuses that I was putting them in our room. I walked quickly, my lungs burning. They wanted me in the maze, on the outskirts of the maze. Outside the maze. I had to leave. I placed my hands on the table and braced myself for the next thought.

I had to leave Newt.

I pulled that bag pack on my shoulders and then walked out of the room. My eyes were so sore, the tears were coming. My throat was so dry and it ached from the pain of trying to silence my heaving sobs. I hid in the trees and let my body shake with grief. Newt loved me, as I loved him. How would he react? I pulled note from my bag pack and scrawled a goodbye to Newt. Writing the words broke my heart in two. I told him that it was necessary. These people who controlled us, they wanted me. And if it held the prospect of getting him away from here to live with me, to live a normal life together I would take the chance. I folded it up in my palm wrote his name on the back of it. The sun was beginning to crawl down the sky. The runners made it in faster than usual. They were welcomed by the usual crowd, Newt was there. Seeing him made my skin tighten. It was like a flame was set under my lungs, and the bile rose at the thought of how I could hurt him. The runners were taken away to a spot across the Glade, they sat and retold the events and Alby. A younger boy, James, had spotted me from the homestead. He strolled over to me, he was only 12 or so, and couldn't read the obvious tension on my face. I had to time this perfectly.

"Charlotte, why do you have a bag? Are you going somewhere?"


	13. Chapter 13

I looked at the falling sun, and shooed him away, mumbling for him to pass the note to Newt. I strolled closer to the gates of the maze top busy concentrating on my pace, I had not noticed the speed with which James ran to Newt, and the subsequent speed at which Newt read my note. His response wasn't the one I heard first though.

"Hey! Stop!" Alby was striding towards me, his voice attracted Newt's attention. My proximity to the gates, Alby's panic and my note of apology told him everything. His voice shattered against the Glade as he shouted my name but was drowned out by the crack and groan of closing gates. That was my cue, if I didn't run now I'd never be able to leave. He was screaming my name, running as fast as he could. I sprinted to the doors and shot through the gap. I could hear him calling my name so loudly. The iron gates were metres thick, if I didn't make the gap, I'd be crushed. They'd have to scrape my body away from the dust the next morning. My heart was beating through my ribs as I felt the iron grow closer and closer. My body instinctively pushed forward as I felt the gates clip the back of my heel. Then the gates closed. I was alone. My legs wouldn't stop, my thighs still pumped at full speed, adrenaline coursing through the veins. I hit a wall at full speed. It cracked against my head and as I fell to the floor I felt the warm blood move on my forehead and follow the slope of my eyebrow. It would go to dye my yellow hair pink and as I lay there for another 10 minutes I let emotion wash over me. I then remembered I was in the maze. I was in the maze with grievers. I could hear Newt in my head "smart bloody move love, where you going to go now?" The gates closed at sundown, I had lay there for 10 minutes. That meant 2hrs and 50 minutes to find the 4.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a slopper day in the Glade. Every 6-8 weeks, Alby would decide that the fellas were working too hard. A slopper day meant that we could kick around the Glade and relax, even Frypan wouldn't have to cook. We've had a rough couple of weeks. James, a runner, was lost to the maze, the crops failed and a few livestock died of dysentery. And although no one was going to mention it to me, it was a year since Charlotte had ran into the maze. I can't really blame them, I couldn't utter a word for days after she left. Couldn't eat, sleep, work. I just sat in the nightmare that was around me. I waited up the night she left, the note said that she'd have 3 hours. None of us heard anything that meant she was dead, no one heard screaming. I convinced myself she got out. I wouldn't let Minho or Ben go looking for her. This bloody place is a horror without her, I could cope with the monotony when she was here. She was magic, she brightened everything. But now I know what it is like to be happy with something, I can't be satisfied with this place. I think this as we're all sitting around the Glade, directly in front of the gates loafing around eating and drinking. I can feel myself laughing with everyone, feel myself pushing and shoving and being the life of the Glade. I just can't get over how dead I am inside. She killed me when she left. I've gotten over the mourning, it has just turned to anger. How dare she show me such bloody happiness and then leave me alone? No, she couldn't have loved me. She couldn't have. Charlotte said there was something to find, she'd obviously found it and left me here to rot.


	15. Chapter 15

My feet pounded on the floor, I remembered the way I came. The way I had left. I knew how to get back to the Glade. Back to Newt. My legs are burning, they aren't as strong as the day I left. I have no idea how long I have been out. I could have spent a night, a week, a month, a year - it was arbitrary to me. I want to see Newt. I feel myself needing him. I push my weakened body to its limit, there's burning in my calves and my ankles feel ready to shatter. I have no shoes and I can feel cuts forming on the soles of my feet. The bile starts to rise in my chest and between my heaving breaths I vomit in exhaustion. Sitting down next to the sign of my weakness I consider myself. I'm in the same state as the day I came into the Glade. I have no memory of where I've been. I look at my legs - so much thinner than before. My skin feels dryer and rougher. My hair is much longer - past my waist. My clothes are horrendous, torn material that was probably once white. It's just a shirt that is much too big, ripped and filthy. I have no idea how I ended up like this but my mind makes connections and suspicions, the horror of not knowing how ill I was treated terrifies me. I check my feet, filth and dust from the maze floor punctuated with red cuts and realise that I have to get back. Not even for Newt now, I need to live.

I regain my breath and on run on, turning corners as fast as I can. I've no idea what time it is, or more importantly when the maze will shut. I couldn't face the irony of having survived with whoever did this for however long only to be killed by a griever on the night of my release. I was so wrapped up in my own head and memory of the day I left that I couldn't possibly hear another set of footsteps crashing along the corridor adjacent to me. A pair of arms crashed around me and I looked to see an ecstatic Minho.

"Charlotte? Charlotte, is that you? It is! Charlotte!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Charlotte? Charlotte, is that you? It is! Charlotte!" He pulled me into an embrace and with it I collapsed. His strong body made me realise how weak mine was. His excitement turned to worry as Ben turned in with the same joy. He seen my pale and disgustingly immobile limbs and his face turned instantly. I welled up with joy at seeing them, guilt for leaving and shame for returning like this.

"Charlotte, hey, Princess," Minho's use of my nickname made me worse. He looked up at Ben, "We need to get her back, ASAP. I don't want crowds ahead, so stay in front of me by thirty seconds. That is enough time for you to say see is back but still need help. The last thing she needs is 42 Gladers crowding."

42? There was barely 30 when I was there. One a month... I been gone a year? "Is that how long I have been gone?" Minho looked at me worryingly, "Minho - is that how long I have been gone? A year?" My voice was so small and croaky. I wondered when the last time I used it was. Or what I had used it on? Did I scream?

"Princess, don't worry, let me get you home." He looked at me and my tiny frame. "You're not strong enough to run and we're only 5 minutes from the doors. I am carrying you." I was too tired to argue with him. I let him carry me and I let my head rest absently on his shoulder. I was affronted with how small I looked in his arms. My legs were twig-like and ghostly pale. I could see my veins in my arms, the skin was like a translucent sack over the bones. I held myself close to him and wondered how long it had been since I had touched a human - was is the last night with Newt? A year ago? What had happened to me? The turns in Minho's arms became sharper and the hallways of the maze thinner - we were getting closer to the entrance. Closer to Newt. I could feel myself connected to him, I could feel his breathing. I had no idea how much I had missed him, I couldn't remember my experiences but I know that the thought of being without him made me hurt inside.

Light became present at the end of the maze - "where's Minho?"' could be heard. I must have tensed up, because Minho panted out "It's gonna be alright Princess - we're all - we're gonna be glad - glad to have you back"

"Hey! Minho's got someone!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey! Minho's got someone!"

Minho's heavy feet fell into the Glade. He landed on his knees, still holding me in his arms. I felt a hand grabbing mine, the voice attached began to talk, "Princess?" It was Alby. "Princess, is that really you?" I nodded and he exhaled a breath neither of us knew he was holding. A smirk came across his face -" Someone get New-"

"No!" I said, "No, he can't see me like this. Let me take a shower. Let me see him as myself."

Alby considered this for what seemed like forever, then he laughed. "This boy's gonna be so happy to see you"

I stood shakily on my cut to ribbons feet. Wincing, I noticed Alby's face drop. "Hey Princess, once you get reacquainted with Newt, you report to the homestead. We need to talk about where you've been for the past year." I nodded solemnly, knowing for a fact I couldn't answer any of their questions. "Someone get Jeff for this girl, and get Frypan to whip her up something. She looks thinner than the day she was brought to this place! And remember, not a word to Newt" Everyone ran about me suddenly following Alby's orders. It seemed the place was more official now, there was more Gladers so their needed to be more authority. I was huddled over to the medjack tent where my feet were cleaned properly.

"Hey Charlotte? How are you?" It was Minho. I smiled and hugged him in my tattered clothes, "Good Minho, it's good to be back." He picked at my sleeve, or what was left of the greying white fabric. "Now Charlotte, we cannot have you looking like this when Newtie boy sees you. I think-" he pulled some clothes from behind his back "- I think these were his favourite to see you in." There was a white cotton dress in his hands, it was one of Newt's favourites and I had totally forgotten that it had existed. A tear threatened to spill over her eye.

"Minho, I don't know what to say?! Why was this even kept? Did you still think I was alive?"

"Arrgh! Girls have so many questions! Just take the nice gesture and thank me for it. And do us all a favour and bathe. Your hair is like, matted or something. And you kinda stink. Like real bad."

"Very nice Minho, did I mention it was good to be back?" He winked at me and left the med-Jack tent. I left after him and I took a bath in a pond in the woods, the water stung my foot as several questions went through my head. One of which bothered me endlessly. I would have to ask Alby when I see him next.


	18. Chapter 18

With my clean body, clean feet, clean hair and fresh dress I walked into the homestead, it was nice to be able to adjust to the Glade before Newt came back in from his run.

"Hey Alby," I asked,

"Mhm, Princess?" He asked absent mindedly. "Don't we look pretty for Newt?" He added pleasantly, but I wasn't ready to be distracted by him, I wanted my question answered.

"I was found by the Runners. Where was Newt?"

"What?" He looked up, apparently offended by my question

"Well, when I left, Newt was a Runner - why wasn't he out with the Runners who found me? Do they run in separate packs now? Is he still not back? What's the deal with that?"

"I uh," he was stumbling over words until he stopped and rubbed his hands though his non-existent hair. I cocked an eyebrow at his strange response. "Newt isn't a Runner anymore Princess."

"Ha, how does that work? Once you get a job, you get one for life wasn't that the deal? How'd he get out of Runner - break his leg or something?"

Alby winced, I'd hit a nerve with Newt's best friend.

"Did he break his leg? What happened Alby?!"

Alby rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "You always did ask too many questions Princess."

"Tell me what happened with Newt!"

There was a commotion outside and Alby was distracted from our conversation, he turned as if to check what it was, "Alby don't you dare walk out of here without telling me what happened to Newt." I stood on my feet, pain radiating through my soles. The commotion got nearer and nearer to the tent, so close that I was distracted by it. We looked at each other and decided that Alby should check it out. He opened the makeshift door just as Newt barged in.


	19. Chapter 19

"You tell me where she is right now before I break this whole shucking Glade to find her!" His hands were on Alby's collar, pushing him back. Newt was gorgeous. His dark eyes, filled with fire. His strong jaw, clenched with fret was just how I remembered it. In my admiration of him, Alby was defending himself - "Woah, Newt, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down" I mistook his intensity for passion, I smiled at it and opened my mouth,

"Newt," I said, the name barely scratching the surface of the world.

What a mistake I had made. He turned and I realised the fire in his eyes was anger. The clench of his jaw was rage.

"Newt?" I said his name more timid now, afraid of him.

"Don't say my name. You don't get to say my name. You just up and leave for a year and then come back? You say my name and everything is supposed to be forgiven?"

"No Newt, that's not how it is-"

"No, of course it wouldn't be," his shouting had caused a group to circle around the homestead, everyone was watching us. Some were pointing and whispering about me, the ones who'd never seen me. Some were looking in horror as Newt exploded. "Charlotte's back everyone, so let's all be Lardy-da about the fact she left us, you left me, for a year!"

"Newt, I'm sorry. I thought you'd be happy to see me." I said to the ground. It had felt like something had swallowed my joy.

"Happy? How could I possibly remember what happy was? You just ditched Charlotte? One note from the Creators and you throw yourself to the grievers? I thought you loved me?!"

"How dare you doubt that?!"

"Guys," Alby steps in, "you're gathering a crowd here - do you not want to calm it down or take this elsewhere?" He stood in front of Newt, who had been pacing around as he shouted at me.

"I have nothing more to say to her." He put his finger in Alby's chest, "You keep her away from me."

"Newt, please." I begged. He didn't even look at me before he stormed out. As he stalked away, he limped. I looked at Alby and the tears just came. I sobbed and sobbed into Alby's chest as he shooed the watching Gladers away and stroked my hair. I finally looked up at him. "What happened while I was away, Alby?"


	20. Chapter 20

He sighed, but couldn't deny me an answer. "Come with me." We walked together, albeit me a little slower on my feet than Alby, to a place along the wall. He stopped suddenly at a place with no significant features. "You notice anything?" I shook my head, and he told me to look harder, I couldn't see a thing! He pointed up at some Ivy above us, "what about it?"

"It's been cut from the bottom. All the ivy has."

"Well why would you need to do that?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with frustration, "it's so no one can climb up it. We needed to take certain precautions after an incident." I raised my eyebrows and motioned for him to continue. "After you left Newt was inconsolable. Like, real bad. The shank wouldn't eat, sleep, wouldn't run - just nothing, he hadn't the desire to do nothing, he just couldn't do anything without you. He got dark. Without you, the Glade was an endless trap for him with only one way to escape. One night he climbs the ivy, and throws himself off. He hit a tree, which although broke his fall also broke his leg. We've only just gotten him back to normal - both walking and talking."

I couldn't believe him, Newt, suicidal? I shook my head and felt the tears at my eyes again. "Princess, I know it's hard to accept - we couldn't believe it. I thought it was an accident when I found him -"

"Oh Alby, you found him?" He nodded solemnly, "what did he say? Why'd he do it Alby?"

"He found the Glade unbearable. Without you, it was just an endless trap for him. He was alone in Glade and he had found someone who completed him. I think he could deal with the sameness when you were there, but then you left."

"So this is my fault?" I said as quick as a whip, devastated by my actions

"No Princess, this was no one's fault. Newt was beyond help, and I'm telling you it takes a lot to jump off the Glade, it has to be your choice, you can't be pushed." I knew Alby was making sense and that he was right, but I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt.

Gears started shifting and the Glade's entrances we're shutting. Alby judged that it was an appropriate time to end the conversation and began walking back.

"Now, you gotta tell me what happened while you were out there."

"Alby," I sighed, "I have no idea." He exhaled deeply at my response and pushed his hand to his brow.

"I was dreading you saying that." He pushed his hand to his brow, "I don't know what to do with your Princess. You look awful, anything could have happened to you. I dread to think… look, just head back to normal. Go back with Clint and Jeff. Everything should be alright now." He took my hand, "I'm glad you're back."

I smiled at him and he began to walk away.

"Alby, wait!" I shouted, making Alby pause in his stride and turn to me, "how do I make him love me again?" My voice was barely alive. He shook his head in a motion saying he didn't know.


	21. Chapter 21

I hobbled over to the centre of the Glade, waiting there for a second. I thought about Newt and the last night we spent together. Due to the gap in my memory, it felt like yesterday. But for Newt, it had been a year. A year of not knowing if I was alive. I walked towards the room we shared together, wondering if he still used it. I knocked three times. "Go away." yep, he still used it. I knocked again, and heard shuffling inside. "I said go a-", Newt stopped as he seen me. His eyes softened slightly before re-hardening. "I thought I told Alby to keep you out my way." His voice was deep and dark. He'd never spoken to me like this before,

"Newt, please -"

"Please what? Listen to a pathetic excuse as to why you left me in the bloody forsaken place!? No, you listen - I don't want anything to do with you."

I pushed into the door way, moving towards his side with the limp knowing it wouldn't be able to keep me out. "No, Newt you have to listen to me - I had to go. The creators, they, they have such power - if I defied them it would have meant the whole Glade would suffer. Come on, you know this. You know I left with the best intentions, you have to know that I wouldn't, I wouldn't have hurt you."

"But you did" His response broke my heart. "Newt, baby, I love you."

"You left without saying goodbye – a note to say the creators wanted you and that's it. I loved you!"

"Don't say it like that, please Newt." I said through tears.

"Like what Charlotte?!"

"Like you don't love me anymore!"

Newt looked to the floor, "Well maybe I don't anymore." He said quietly, and with that my heart was shattered into a thousand pieces.


	22. Chapter 22

"Well maybe I don't anymore." I said to her. I instantly regretted it. I loved her so much it hurt. She cried in front of me, I wanted to wipe the tears from her cheeks and hold her until everything was better. She was thinner than before, gaunt with a far off look in her eyes. Goodness knows what had happened to her while she was away, she could have been imprisoned, tested on, tortured – anything – and I was treating her like this? But still, she broke my heart. I couldn't let her in again.

"Newt, baby, please. Do you not remember how we loved each other?" I did.

"No."

She sobbed.

"Get out Charlotte."

She left, and took my heart with her.

I sat down in the room we shared. I used to smell the blanket we shared, it smelled of her skin, a soft milky caramel scent. I used to sob every night at her loss, and now that she was here I had shunned her and sent her away. How could I have done that? No. I couldn't be soft, she needed to feel how I felt. That night I jumped off the maze, I thought of her. I knew that if I died, I'd be in my dreams. My dreams, every night, were of Charlotte.

There was a knock at my door, "Go away."

"Newt, it's me." Alby said through the sticks. I opened my door, "What do you want Alby?"

"You are being a fool, Newtie boy." I glared at him. "You missed her every day she was gone. You pretended you were okay, but I can read you like a book. You need her."

"I tried to end my life because she left!" I shout back at him, he stared at me. I'd never shouted at Alby before.

"You're gonna regret this kiddo." I already did.


	23. Chapter 23

I sobbed my way away from Newt's hut – the hut we once shared. I slammed my back against a tree and cursed myself – how could I have left? Why on earth did I leave him?!

I saw Alby walk in the direction of the hut, and some shouting ensued. If he was so passionate about this, could there still be the hope that he cared?

"Hey," a voice came from the darkness, it was Minho, "Hey Princess. How you doing?"

I motioned to my crying face and shrugged my shoulders, his infrequent and uncommon kind face just made me sob more. I felt so weak, I choked out and apology.

"Hey don't cry, please, I mean – I don't know how to deal with this stuff." His kindness was gone and old Minho was back, I couldn't help but smile at him, "There we go, much better." He wiped away a tear that had spilled down my cheek.

"He doesn't love me Minho, what am I supposed to do?" He shrugged his shoulders, and then considered himself for a second. "If it were me Charlotte, I'd move on." The shock must have been evident on my face, because he laughed slightly. "No, I don't mean with me, that'd be gross. I mean just let him go, if he wants to be without you, let it that way."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough for that."

"You gotta be now Charlotte."


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a month since Newt had told me he didn't love me. I had wandered around the Glade, helplessly. The medjack hut had been relatively quiet, a few builders and slicers, but nothing much to require my assistance much. I was so sad, well sad doesn't cover it. It felt like misery, and anguish. The boy I loved didn't love me back. He had ignored me for the past month, leaving whenever I came near him. Everyone said he'd come around but I didn't think so.

"Hey Princess," Jeff came running up to me. "You're needed in the hut."

"Can't you deal with it?"

"No, I think you might want to take this one." He said cryptically. I walked over to the hut, not knowing what to expect. Then I saw him, Newt. Just sitting there with his back to me.

"Hey mate, it's just my leg acting up again. If you could just bandage it up a little it'd be fine. All this baby needs is a little support." He turned around to face me and his face dropped from a smile to severe disappointment.

"Jeff's busy, I couldn't tear him away from his work. If you want to wait for him, I understand."

"No, let's just get this over with."

"So, where's the pain?" I asked, moving to kneel in front of him.

"My knee." The sharpness of his answer hurt me.

"Okay, I'll just strap it up. Let me just roll up your pants, aaaand get this over with."

He stared at me, and watched my every move. I was as gentle as I could be rolling his pants up and moving to get some bandages. I pulled them around his knee, making sure that it was tight but comfortable. "There we go. Good as new."

"No its not. It'll never be the bloody same."

"I- I uhh –"

"Let me stop that brain aneurysm that you're having. Are you done?"

"Yes," I answered sheepishly. He got up to leave, "Wait, Newt please talk to me."

"No. No I won't."


	25. Chapter 25

The next day the box started to whir. The alarm was sounding and all the gladers rushed to the next lot of supplies and the next greenie. Standing around, we all waited. I watched Newt, I couldn't help it – he was beautiful. The shutters opened and Newt jumped down to help the greenie out. He clambered out staring and bug eyed, he was handsome – a tallish guy with a lean muscular figure, brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked around and then focused on me.

"Hey, where am I?"

Newt looked between us, as did everyone else.

"This is called the Glade sweetie."

He looked even more confused, and then broke off into a sprint. The guys cheered, Gally shouted "We got a runner!"

He sprinted and sprinted – he was quite fast – until whack! He hit the ground face first. I couldn't help it but I ran over to him. He pushed himself up to sitting position. I reached him and he looked up at me, getting down to his level. "What am I doing here? Why can't remember anything? What's happened to me?"

"Shush, shush, shush – sweetie. Calm down. I'll answer everything, you just have to promise me that you won't run off anymore."

"Okay," He said, "Okay." He then pushed his head into his hands, and then leaned to into me. His head landed onto my collar bone and he breathed deeply. I wrapped my arms around his back and rested my chin on the top of his head. "Sweetie it'll be okay."

Alby and Newt came stalking over. Alby was talking to Newt, and Newt had a look on his face. It was like anger and disgust in one…. was that jealousy?

"Hey greenie, get off Princess so I can give you the tour."

"Alby, come on. Give him a break. You can start the tour later on, just let me check him over and get him a meal. Please." Newt and Alby looked at each other, Newt looked furious.

"Okay, Princess. Get him to me when the doors close. See you later Greenie."

Alby walked away, but Newt stayed. "The names Newt by the way." The greenie looked up at him and nodded. His eyes then opened, "what's my name?" He looked between me and Newt, I caught his face in my hands and made him look directly at me, "Everyone forgets their name at the start, it'll come to you. Don't worry sweetie, everything will be explained. I didn't remember my name for a week, the first person I told was Newt here-" I stopped abruptly, reminiscing only made me sad, and made Newt uncomfortable. The greenie must have noticed the tension between me and Newt, you could have cut it with a razor blade.

I stood up, "Well sweetie, we best get you checked over and give you something to eat. Newt," He looked up at me with eyes softer than usual, it caught me off guard. "Uhh, yeah Newt, can you tell Frypan to whip something up for him."

"Why do you call me greenie, but you call me sweetie?" The greenie said standing up.

"Well Newt calls you a greenie because that's the word everyone uses for someone new here-"

"And she calls you sweetie because apparently her loyalty is easily lost." Newt interrupted harshly, staring at me. I cowered slightly under his gaze, and just grasped the Greenie's arm.

"Come on sweetie, we'll go someplace better." I said with contempt


	26. Chapter 26

Why was she calling him bloody sweetie? She never gave me a bloody cute nickname. She always just called me Newt. I miss her saying my name, I miss the way she said it the last night she was here, writhing beneath me. I wish I could forgive her.

I had to forget this and go on with life. A bloody party had to be held in honour of 'sweetie' coming into the glade. I had to prep for it, so I went around with a few select people gathering wood and arranging logs. My damn leg was much better after she'd bandaged it, I felt her touch on my skin and it radiated through my body. I remembered that night between us and tears threatened to spill over my eyes.

The day passed and I saw Charlotte walking over with the greenie. He was incredibly close to her, too close for my liking. I knew why I was so jealous, I was still in love with her. I couldn't help it. She was the love of my life. The night began to close in and the bonfire was started, I loved the way the orange glow permeated the Glade, most of all I loved the way it shone on Charlotte. The way it made her hair glow, the way it cast shadows over her cheekbones. She was fuller than when she came back, Frypan had made sure of that, so her face was less gaunt. Her arms and legs weren't so twig like and her figure was just fuller. Her hips and waist were defined under her tight blue shirt. I couldn't help but stare at her body and I didn't stop staring until I noticed something, she was directed right towards me, staring right back at me. I dared myself to look away, but I couldn't. Our eyes locked and I wouldn't let them break, but she did. The greenie wandered over to her and said something that made her smile, in a way I hadn't seen since she'd came back. I was infinitely jealous. She was so beautiful, how could I not expect someone else to fall for her.


	27. Chapter 27

The greenie came over to me, "Hey Charlotte," He asked, "Hey, I just wanted to thank you for today. I was a little bit of a wimp."

I smiled at him, "No, not at all. I was just taking care of you sweetie."

"Why do you call me sweetie?"

"Well," I considered, "I just think that greenie is harsh. Once you get your name I won't have to call you sweetie."

"I don't think I'd like that, I think I like being sweetie to you." I couldn't help myself but blush. Newt's ignorance of me had hardened my heart towards him. Like Minho said, I had to move on sometime, right? This greenie was sweet, he made me smile. Could he be the one to snap me out of this sadness?

"Hey Green bean?" Gally shouted from his circle of builders. "You wanna dance?"

"What?" He asked, Gally was always nervous of the newbies and he showed this by trying to assert his imagined dominance over them.

"It's a wrestling thing – you've got to push Gally out of the ring or stop yourself being pushed out for 5 seconds. It's stupid really, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"What's that Greenie – you chickening out?!"

The greenie moved over and started the wrestling with Gally. The fight was pretty brutal and I didn't last very long. The greenie got knocked on the floor pretty harshly banging his head. He stood up gingerly and looked astonished. Gally went to charge at him, before the greenie shouted something. "Thomas!"

Everyone stopped and silenced. "Thomas, my name is Thomas!" Alby started chanting his name, and everyone joined in. Thomas looked over at me and smiled, and I couldn't help to grin back at him.


	28. Chapter 28

She was smiling like an idiot at him. Only a day and he had her on the edge of her seat. It sickened me and there was only one thing to do about it. She was sitting with Jeff and Zart, laughing about something. I stalked over to them, not knowing what I was going to say.

"Charlotte." I said abruptly, it was the first time I had said her name since she had come back. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uhh, yes, of course." She looked so confused, I felt awful for causing it.

We walked, me in front and her behind to our old room. "Charlotte," I began, "it's been a year and a month since we spoke. I know I've barely spoken to you since you came back-"

"That's an understatement." She said sharply. I looked at her and saw something in her eyes, I don't know what it was but it looked furious.

"Okay, it's a bloody understatement. I just want to say that we're going to have to get along with each other eventually. We can't avoid this forever. We have to talk about this."

"Alby told me about your leg." She blurted out.

"Well, you don't pull any punches."

"This isn't something to be trifled with Newt."

"Don't you think I know that? I was the one who bloody jumped. Not you, not Alby, me."

She looked like she'd regretted instantly bringing up the topic of conversation. She brought her hands to her hair and ran her finger through it.

"Newt, what do you want me to say?" I looked at her for a while and silence ensued between us. "You see, you don't know what you want!" I did, I wanted her. "You can't just do this, decide that suddenly we be friends."

"That's not what I want." I said meekly, she laughed dryly in my face.

"I should just do what Minho told me to do."

"And what's that?"

"Let you go."


	29. Chapter 29

"Let you go." She said.

"Well it already looks like you've done that!" I shouted louder than I expected. She looked at me quizzically. "Don't look at me like that! One handsome greenie comes in and you lavish him with bloody sweetie –"

"Don't you dare, Newt – you don't get to be jealous. You have ignored me for the past month and now you come out with this."

"Well come one – why were you smiling like a bloody idiot at him over his name. Why were you grinning like Cheshire cat at that Thomas?"

"You honestly want to know Newt," The sound of my name on her lips knocked me slightly but I nodded still, "It was nice to be wanted and needed."

"Is that all it takes, Charlotte? For someone to want you? I never knew you were so bloody fickle!"

"Don't you dare shout at me Newt! You're jealous and you have no right to be, I don't know why I am taking this – I don't need you anymore." She stormed out of my room and with that completely wrecked me. She hated me and was moving her affection already. All that had happened was I ignored her for a month, was that all it took? A month for her to lose feelings for me? I am furious with her. That stupid greenie.


	30. Chapter 30

I stormed out of that hut with my fists clenched with rage, how dare he?! Am I expected to live alone for the rest of my life because Newt doesn't want me to be with anyone else? I cannot in my life believe the cheek of him. I walked around to the rest of the Gladers and felt 42 pair of eyes all zoned in on me. My skin prickled with the attention and shame radiated through my bones, they'd all heard me and Newt arguing. I strolled back over as if nothing had happened and smiled at Jeff and Zart. The Gladers began to chatter amongst themselves again and Zart turned to me.

"Charlotte, is everything okay Charlotte?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh it's just peachy Zart," I said sarcastically, the glade quietened down again and I saw Newt stalking over to Alby, he turned to look at me and I glared over to him, "You know what Zart, sorry, it's not okay, but it will be."

"So does this mean that you'll begin to cheer your face up in the medjack tent?" Jeff asked cheekily, I elbowed him in the side.

"It'll mean Newt will be even grumpier in the gardens – I swear, that shank drains the life out of this place!" Zart added to Jeff, "But let's forget about Newt for a second and notice that the greenie hasn't taken his pretty brown eyes off you for the past 10 minutes!"

"What?!" I asked, turning round to meet Thomas' stare, he quickly darted away from my eyes and looked around for something to focus his eyes on. He sharp realised that there was nothing so looked back at me, I smiled at him and beckoned for him to come over.

"Girl you waste no time," Zart said.

"Shut it you minx!" I pinched his arm, while Jeff slapped my butt on the way over to see Thomas.

"So, I heard you and that guy." Thomas said, rubbing his neck. His shirt was tight over his shoulders and his cheekbones were highlighted by the orange glow of the fire. He was quite the handsome lad

"Yeah, it's just - it's just nothing." I said awkwardly

"Some on the guys said that you two were together-"

"Well we're not. Haven't been since a year ago, I'm over it, but I don't know about him." I was lying right to Thomas' face.

"I think I'd fight for it as much as he seemed to be." He said pretty quickly. I had no idea how to respond to that. Just as we were about to descend into an awkward silence the drums started Thomas looked wide eyed at me. I couldn't help but laugh at him, he cocked an awkward wry smile that lifted gently to the smile. It made me laugh again

"Don't worry sweetie, it's just the music for the night. It's fun, the guys all dance and sing – it's funny, I swear." I put my hand on his arm, "Don't look so scared Thomas." He glanced down to my hand on his arm and smiled at me with that same side leaning smirk.

"Hey Charlotte, would you like to dance with me?" He asked nervously.

"No one has ever asked me that before," He held out his hand to me, inviting me again, I took it and he led me to the rest of the Gladers. The music had drums, wind and stringed instruments – none of them were sent up from the box, all of them were made by the Gladers. I thought they were magical, the guys were so inspired – Zart especially was fantastic with his instrument. They all played in a perfect unison, a merry tune that lifted all our spirits. Usually I would just sit at the side with Newt, chatting and watching the guys. Now though Thomas and I were spinning and giggling in time with the music. He had my hands in his and we danced to every song, although I knew everyone was judging me and commenting on mine and Newt's relationship, I did not care. Thomas made me forget about all of that for just one second and have fun. It was the first time I properly had an immaculate moment since I had returned to from the maze… suddenly I looked into Thomas' eyes and stopped.


	31. Chapter 31

I stopped and a flood of memories came back to me. I was no longer wrapped up in my brooding self-obsession and in that one second of pure forgetfulness, I ended up remembering.

 _I remember my bump. 6 months into being away from Newt. My bump was this engorged growth. I had no idea what it was, just that it moved every so often. It was like something was inside of me. I was in a cubicle, and the only times my time alone was interrupted was when figures in white hazmat suits came to take my blood and general health tests. Sometimes a smaller figure would come on and rub jelly on the growth, it was cold and gooey. Days and days past._

 _Suddenly one day a blinding pain erupted in my stomach. A sharp ache scarred across the bottom of the growth. Wetness burst out of me, I couldn't help but scream for help. A boy walked into my cubicle -_

 _"Thomas, no! Once she sees you there's no going back-" A girl's voice crashed against my head, the searing pain was too much to handle, but I could focus on her voice. The boy looked at me._

 _"Hey, my name is Thomas Edison - I'm here to help you." His eyes were kind. I decided to trust him. It was the first human contact I'd had in at least 9 months, I couldn't have distrusted him if I tried. I clung to his every word. He positioned my legs into stirrups and help my hand. The pains seemed to come in waves and waves for what lasted like an hour. All the while he would stroke my head and hold my hand. Suddenly a heavy weight felt like it was pushing through my hips, I screamed with pain as the final pain shook my body,  
_

 _"That's it Charlotte, you're so close!"_

 _I couldn't have time to wonder as to what I was close too until suddenly something came out of me. It began mewling and crying. It was a baby. I couldn't help but laugh and smile and cry. "Thomas, did I make this?"  
_

 _"You and Newt did. That night you were- uhm - together."_

 _I smiled at him, "Can I hold the baby?"_

 _He looked solemnly at me, before a few hazmat covered figures came in. The next few minutes happened in a blur. One of them took hold of my baby from Thomas. The other three moved around me. Thomas moved to my head. I realised what was happening. They were taking my baby. I screamed and screamed, the three hazmats and Thomas held me down. He was whispering that everything was okay, and that I'd be fine but I didn't believe him. A needle was injected into my neck by a hazmat. I heard the girls voice coming from it, "Thomas, you shouldn't have revealed yourself."_

 _"I know, I just couldn't stand seeing her like this."_

 _I slowly fell into oblivion knowing I would never be the same without my baby._

 _Unyielding lights blinded me. All I could see was eyes. A set of icy blue eyes scanned over my lifeless body. It was like the first day of the maze, I could sense everything but could not move. A pin prick occurred on the crook of my elbow._

 _"This should provoke a reaction in subject A31." My confusion was brief until I felt a searing pain erupt in my veins, one day a fire caught in the maze and it spread through the trees like a river bursting its banks. That is what it felt like, wildfire. Tears broke through my eyes,_

 _"The subject is shedding tears. Increase the dose."_

 _Increase? My mind flew back and forth until I felt that pin prick, within seconds the burning escaped my arm, spread to my shoulder and entered my chest cavity. The organs inside me were seared with every jolt of blood. The liquid that sustained them now felt like it was melting the gooey flesh at every touch. I felt my whole body jolt and constrict with the pain, the movements were chaotic, like a fish that had been pulled from the river, gasping for the sweetness of water. All the while, all I could see through the tears were eyes. A sound came from a new set of brown eyes, familiar ones._

 _"A reaction has occurred at 250mg of solution. Involuntary movement, sweating and tears. End of test one."_

 _The blue eyes responded, "But the full dose has not been reached."_

 _"Don't you think she's had too much."_

 _" **She** is a subject. Subject A31. Use the full dosage." _

All I could hear was screaming, I couldn't locate where it was coming from. My eyes were shut tight, so tight I was seeing stars. The air in my lungs was growing thinner and thinner and my throat was aching with a dull pain, it was only then I realised the screaming was coming from my own chest. I opened my eyes to find myself on my knees screaming to the floor. The Gladers surrounded me and stood in silence, I stopped screaming and started sobbing, so hard my chest started to heave and I felt bile rise in my throat,

"Charlotte!" I heard from right beside my head, it was only then I sensed a pair of arms around me and a chest pressed against my head, "Charlotte it's okay, nothing's going to happen to you. Not when I'm here. You understand. You're safe with me."

It was Thomas. He was holding me and whispering sweet words to the top of my head. His hands were stroking my head. Alby kneeled before me and put his hands on my face, "Princess, calm down. What happened?"

I breathed in deeply for the first time since I screamed, "Alby, I remember." He looked at me confused, "Where I was for the year. I remember." He stood strongly, reeking of authority.

"I want all Keepers in the homestead at once. All other Gladers sleeping. Anyone caught leaving the sleeping quarters without an explanation will be punished in the slammer for three days."

The Gladers dispersed instantly. Thomas just stayed beside me, slowly stroking my hair and whispering affirmations to me.

"Hey Greenie, all Gladers to their beds." Gally came strolling up to us both perched on the dirt.

"Hey, I'm not leaving her."

"You think so Greenie. Get to sleep. Now."

"I am not leaving her."

"Stand up Greenie!" Alby shouted at him, he slowly stood, I rested my head on his thigh.

"I don't care what you do to me, I'm not leaving her in this place alone with you people. You're all crazy being in here. If she's remembered something about the people who put us here, I want to know."


	32. Chapter 32

I was sitting next to the farm, hut with Alby and Minho.

"So…" Minho said, "What happened back there?" Alby pushed him slightly and told him to shush. "Hey if he didn't want to be asked about it, they should have kept it quiet, instead of shouting loud enough the grievers could hear."

"It wasn't like that. I didn't think it would get so bloody bad."

"What did you say to her?" Minho asked.

"I told her that we'd have to get along eventually, and then it just escalated." I said. "Oh and Minho, thanks for telling her to just let me go. I think she's done that."

He looked slightly sheepish at the last comment I made, "Newt man, I'm sorry. I just thought you were over her, and I couldn't stand seeing her pining over you like she was." The music started and I remembered how we used to sit together and listen to it, watching the guys made fools of themselves. I missed her. I turned around to watch the guys like everyone else and then seen something that made my blood boil. There she was, giggling and laughing with the greenie. They were dancing with each other, having a real jolly time. It made me sick. She was twirling around then he put his hand on her waist. The way I used to.

Then suddenly out of nowhere she dropped to the ground, without thinking I jumped up and ran towards them as fast as my limp could carry me. Before I reached a blood curdling scream erupted from her mouth, she was hunched over on her knees with her whole body tensed with fear. The moments seemed to last forever, I saw the greenie in slow motion kneel beside her and take her in his arms, I saw Minho and then Alby pass me, I saw the Gladers surround her. Minho, Alby and I reached the group of Gladers as Charlotte stopped screaming, I thought the screaming was bad, but the sobbing that came after it was haunting. I'll remember that noise forever, the sound of the love of my life in pure terror. Alby knelt down beside the Greenie and Charlotte, a jolt of anger rushed through me and he told her she was safe and that he'd never let anyone hurt her – that was supposed to be my role.

Alby muttered something to her, and then her voice cut across the Glade.

"Alby I remember-" a sob broke her voice, "I remember where I was for the year! I remember!"

"I want all Keepers in the homestead at once. All other Gladers sleeping. Anyone caught leaving the sleeping quarters without an explanation will be punished in the slammer for three days." Alby shouted, commanding the guys. They all went but the Greenie, Thomas, just stayed beside her, slowly stroking her hair and whispering things to her. As second in command I should have been herding Gladers but all I could do was watch her, and him.

"Hey Greenie, all Gladers to their beds." Gally said to him.

"Hey, I'm not leaving her."

"You think so Greenie. Get to sleep. Now."

"I am not leaving her."

"Stand up Greenie!" Alby shouted at him, he slowly stood, Charlotte rested her head on his thigh, her hands wrapped loosely around his leg, his hand rested on the top of her head.

"I don't care what you do to me, I'm not leaving her in this place alone with you people. You're all crazy being in here. If she's remembered something about the people who put us here, I want to know."

"Greenie. I said go."

"No!" Charlotte cried. "No. Alby please. Just let him stay. Please." She was begging for him to be near her. I couldn't process how I felt.

Alby slowly nodded but seemed uneasy about this. He looked at me, as if for my approval but I couldn't meet his gaze. All I could watch was Thomas take her by the hand and lead her to the homestead.

All the keepers gathered there. Gally stood aloof from us all, his arms crossed, leaning against a sturdy post. Zart was close to Charlotte, and Jeff was standing there with Thomas rubbing small circles on her back. She had calmed and was leaning into Thomas' chest. He looked determined. He had his hand over her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head. She looked so weak.

"Right. It's obvious why we're all here. Charlotte has remembered something about the year she was away."

"A year?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, shank face – Charlotte just took off one day, ran into the maze before it closed and before any of us could get her back. She was gone for a year and then a month before you came back she turns up withered and battered in Minho's arms. You got that?" Gally explained crudely. Thomas nodded solemnly.

"Thank you, Gally. Princess. You gotta tell us what you remember." She turned to face us all, her eyes puffy and slightly pink from crying. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, to call her love and make sure she knew I loved her.

"Well, it was fuzzy and I don't remember that much," She said softly. We could all tell she was hesitant about telling us what she remembered. I will never be prepared for this, so I might as well here it now.

"Anything will do." Jeff said encouragingly.

"All I remember is a bright white light, it was so white it burned my eyes. I was in a cubicle, the people were talking. They'd call me a subject, it was something like A31, or A13, I don't really remember. They'd come in, in these giant white suits with mirrored faces. Every day I had this growth, this bump on my stomach. I had no idea what it was. But it grew every day. Sometimes," Her voice broke, and she had to take a deep breath to continue, "Sometimes the bump would move, as if it was kicking. One day I had this searing pain. I screamed for help and that's when. That's when you came in Thomas. You told me your name and you stayed with me for hours, you stayed with me until it came." She had a harrowing smile on her face, it was full of love and sadness. Beautifully tragic.

"Until what came, Charlotte?" I found myself asking. She looked up at me still smiling but with tears in her eyes.

"Our baby, Newt." I stared at her open mouthed. "What?" I asked again. "Newt, my love, we had a baby."

"Was it a girl or a boy?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't bloody know?"

She let out a deep sob, it struck off the silence in the room and shattered everyone "They took it before I had the chance to see."

Without realising I lunged at Thomas. He was there and they took our baby, my baby! I grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground, where my strength came from I don't know. I was about to kick the living daylights out of him before Charlotte stood in front of me, "Newt – Newt, stop – Thomas tried to help!"

"What?"

"They were going to make me do it alone, give birth, but Thomas came in against their orders to help me. He stayed with me and helped me through it. He didn't want them to take the baby. He didn't want them to inject me-

"Inject you?"

"Yeah, all I could see were blurry shapes, and eyes. Two pairs of eyes. One blue and harsh. I hated those eyes and the other –" She looked at Thomas, "The other yours." All eyes zoned in on Thomas. "Then, they injected my arm with something. It was to get a reaction out of me – you see I couldn't move or do anything. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I could feel everything, but I was paralysed." Everyone hung off her every word. I was pained. She'd suffered. I could tell where this was going to go. I couldn't bear what she was saying. "All I could do was cry, I felt the tears run down my temples. They injected me with something and it felt like fire through my veins, it burned- it burned so badly – then they injected me again and again. They'd put me asleep and then I'd wake up to this searing pain. Every day these blue and brown eyes injected me. Every day from the birth until I came back."

"So let me get this straight," Minho interrupted, I had forgotten the rest of the keepers were even there, "they took you away to have Newt's baby, you have it with Thomas there and then they take the baby away, then they torture you but Thomas tries to stop it."

"Yes." Charlotte said. I stood close to her and put my hand to cheek.

"Love," She arched into my hand and I wiped her tears with my fingers, "Love, I'm so sorry. For everything." She stepped back from me, suddenly looking affronted.

"It's too late Newt. You're only sorry because I've gone through something bad. If this hadn't have happened, if I hadn't have remembered, you'd still be ignoring me! You'd still be jealous of Thomas!" She pushed my chest with every shout, "You'd still me glaring at me!"

"Charlotte, please,"

"No!"

With that she stormed out of the Homestead, with Thomas trailing behind. I went to go after her, but Alby pulled my arm and shook his head. What was I going to do?


	33. Chapter 33

Thomas followed behind me, shouting my name until he broke into a jog and caught up with me.

"Charlotte, you can't ignore everyone forever. It's me – I helped didn't I? There must be a reason why-"

"Is there any reason for all of this?! Why were we even put here, Thomas? Eh? To go forth and multiply? Apparently not! We're here so they can play with us – be used in any way they like. I bet they didn't have to take my baby away from me, they never needed to torture me the way they did-"

I was cut off by Thomas putting his arms around me, "Charlotte," He whispered to the top of my head, he pulled me in front of him by my shoulders so he could look me directly in the eye. "Charlotte, did I hurt you?"

"No, you helped me even though they told you not to. You tried to protect me."

"I'll always protect you, Charlotte."

With that I felt better, I knew he'd protect me, "I'd like it if you slept close tonight Thomas," He nodded at me and went to fetch his hammock. He hung it directly parallel to mine and we both lay down together. He reached out his hand and I took it gently, we held hands until we drifted off into a deep sleep.

I didn't dream that night, so I was awoken abruptly by Alby's ungraceful, "Hey, Princess!" My eyes cracked open and sunlight flooded the Glade. Two figure stood above me: Alby and Newt. I went to move my hands to my eyes, but one of them was trapped; wrapped in Thomas' hand. I looked towards Newt, who had a distinct look of betrayal on his face. Although I didn't want him around me right now, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Greenie," Thomas stirred slightly, I shook my head at Alby and sat up in my hammock. I scooted out of it, pretty awkwardly, and stood beside Thomas. I shook his shoulder gently, "Sweetie," I said gently, "it's time to wake up, Thomas." He opened his eyes slightly and smiled up at me.

"Morning, Charlotte," He started sleepily, but happily until his eyes darted over to Alby and Newt. He shot up out of his hammock, "What do you want?" He asked pretty abruptly.

"You're here and you're calling us crazy. You're acting like we're the bad ones Thomas. You haven't even had your tour of the Glade yet. I'll be handing that duty over to Newt."

"What?!" the three of us shouted at him, Thomas was just inquisitive, Newt and I however were completely different. Newt's reservations lied in the fact that he hated Thomas; for being close with me, for being involved with the people who took our baby and for being for me there every time he should have been. I didn't want Thomas out of my sight.

"I can do it Alby –"

"No!" Alby shouted, "I am in command, am I not? What I say goes." We all shifted awkwardly on our feet like naughty school children that had just been given a right kicking. "Right then. Like I said, Newt give Thomas the tour. Princess, you're coming with me."


	34. Chapter 34

Alby and Charlotte strolled off together. Alby was around ten paces ahead of her, Charlotte was having to break into a run to keep up with him. She was so sweet and dainty, her long hair trailed in the wind. Charlotte was beautiful.

"You'll get her back," Thomas started from behind me, "I know she's mad now, she's strong willed and stubborn –"

"Don't you bloody dare have the cheek to tell me how the most important person in the world is, I know her! You just experimented on her!"

"Woah man, calm down-"

"Do not tell me what to do." I said, seething with a rage I never knew I had, "I am going to give you the tour and you're going to shut up while I give it, then you can go back to holding hands with Charlotte."

"Hey-"

"I said not a word." I whispered through clenched teeth. Thomas seemed to grasp the idea and followed me as I showed him the Glade. "We've only got three rules Green Bean – one, you do your fair share, we all do our bit to make the Glade run. Two, never harm another Glader. What we have is built on trust, don't do anything to destroy that. Last, but certainly not least, never enter the Maze."

"Maze?" I cocked my eyebrow at him, "What, you said Maze, what do you mean by Maze?"

"I mean a bloody maze, Greenie. The walls are all connected… And before you ask, we've tried to solve the maze. Every night it changes. Every night for three years."

"Charlotte was gone for one of those years, right?"

"What did I say about talking?"


	35. Chapter 35

"Alby, where are we going?" I asked, confused as he was leading me into the forestry. "Alby?!"

"Listen Princess – you gotta give me break. You disappear into the maze, find the 4th quarter by yourself and you don't expect me to be curious about it? Come on now, you have to give me details. Why weren't the grievers let loose?"

"How do you expect me to know this?! Alby I just ran, I knew Minho had just made the map for the 4th section." Alby paused for what seemed like an eternity, I didn't know what else he expected me to say so I said nothing. Alby moved over to a tree and leaned back on it. Suddenly he opened his eyes wide and paced towards me

"That means they knew it too." He said quickly.

"What?"

"It means that they knew you'd be able to figure out what the 4th quarter was and where it would be. They know what we know."

"So they're watching us?"

"I think so, Princess." He said, "We gotta play their game. Something you did that night before you left upset their rules-"

"I slept with Newt." I said abruptly.

"You slept with him every night for 6 months Princess… Oh. Oh. Okay." Alby said, slowly coming to his realisation. "So that's how you had the baby?" I nodded at him, the pain washing over me as he mentioned what was stolen from me. "What are we going to do?"

"First of we're not telling anyone, Alby. Especially not Newt, Thomas, Gally or Minho. They cannot know or the Glade will fall apart."

"What's Thomas got to do with the Glade?"

"You don't hear what they're saying about him, do you? They say he's the one who took me-"

"He was though."

"No, they're saying he has the power to give and to take. That he's the one who put us all here."

"Let me guess. Gally?" I nodded "Chuck did mention something to me," He ran his hand over the back of his neck and sighed deeply. "And I've just sent him out there with Newt to take the tour."

"Let me go get them, please Alby."

He nodded and I ran out of the woods the way we came, "Make sure you bring them straight here!"


	36. Chapter 36

"Newt!" I heard her shout my name – I could feel my heart beat in my chest. Once. Twice. Three times and then I heard her again – "Hey Zart baby -" I didn't know she called Zart baby?! "Have you seen either Newt or Thomas?" She leaned over the fence where Zart was tending to some goats. Her body was beautiful, Thomas moved to go see her but I put my hand on his chest. I wanted to hear what she would say. Zart looked over to me straight away, but I motioned to him to stay quiet. He nodded, but not enough to make Charlotte aware of it.

"I haven't seen either of them today, Char." She sighed deeply and went to walk away, "Wait, wait, wait – now hold up Char – you've got to tell me why you want them." She breathed out heavily.

"Alby wants them, so I've got to find them."

"I thought you worked in medjack?"

"I do, Alby just wanted to see me to make sure I was okay after last night's revelations."

"Are you?"

"No." She whispered out so low I could barely hear it. Thomas and I shared a glance, both of us wanted to protect her, for that I could bear to be next to him. "Zart, I miss him. I miss him so much-" Her voice broke. She was talking about me, "And then I'm so confused because Thomas is here and he makes me feel so safe."

"Well Char my dear, you know where Newt stands. He told you so last night."

"But that isn't good enough. He's only sorry because he knew something bad had happened. Thomas on the other hand, wanted to protect me from the start. You don't know what it was like in there Zart, on the other side of the maze. He was there for me. Newt used to make me safe, which was so good because I felt so weak and bare all of the time. Now do I really need him? I have Thomas to do it. But with Newt it was different, there was, was something more there."

"You've got yourself a mighty problem there. If it were me, I'd have a big fight to the death between the two of them to see who wins the fair maidens hand!" He said dramatically, grabbing Charlotte's hand and bending down to kiss it, it made her laugh but then she pushed him away.

"I'm being serious Zart!"

"I know honey. You have to talk to Newt."

"If only that were so simple." She sighed

Zart looked at me directly and obviously, "Oh look, there they are!" he had given us up. Thomas and I started to walk towards her so we wouldn't look like we were standing there listening to her entire conversation

She turned and smiled sheepishly at us, "Alby thinks its best he finishes the tour."

"Well that's a shame because we're finished."

"Oh… that's, that's good." She replied to me. There was so much tension, "All the same, I think Alby would like to see us all." I turned to walk over to the homestead, "Oh Newt, it's this way." I turned back around to see Thomas standing too close to Charlotte. She smiled at me slightly, it made my stomach clench – she must know the effect she has on me.

I followed behind Thomas and Charlotte. I couldn't quite hear what was being said. I just knew I was out of the loop. She had said I wasn't needed anymore. She said that someone else was fulfilling the role I played – was it just a role to her? Didn't she realise that it was so much more than that? I needed to take Zart's advice and talk to her.

We had eventually reached Alby, "Where have you been?"

"It took me forever to find them Alby," She said, stretching out the forever. She landed with a thump down in between the roots of a tree. She was wearing this tight grey t-shirt and a pair of brown trousers, she kicked her legs out flat on the floor and wiggled her feet. I saw Thomas smile at her, and she smiled back. I couldn't take the connection between them so had to start off the conversation.

"I finished the tour with Thomas."

"Yeah, I expect so with the amount of time it took."

"Uh, uh…"

"Uh, uh- quit it Newt." Thomas smirked at Alby mocking me, and then Charlotte kicked his foot. "Guys you gotta sort this out. I'm taking the Greenie to stick with Chuck when we don't work and then stick with you in the Gardens while we do work – you got that?" He turned to Charlotte, "You and Newt are staying here and until you work out a solution that benefits the rest of the Glade you do not return to work-"

"But Alby, Jeff needs –" Charlotte started, standing up beside Thomas. Thomas was standing slightly in front of her, his shoulder overlapping hers so he would take the blow of Alby's words.

"You do not return to work, or the Glade, until you find a solution! I don't care how long it takes but this will be sorted."


	37. Chapter 37

I stared at Newt. We were left here, just right of the dead heads and close to the lake, so close that the ground was mushy and wet. I stared and he stared back. Neither of us wanted to say anything, but we wanted to say everything at the exact same time. My feet were sinking into the ground, I had to shift my weight on them.

"We should go somewhere else, I mean, your feet – they're getting wet." Newt said. I nodded. He led me to the hut where we used to sleep together. I used to spend nights in this room, wrapped up in Newt's arms. It smelled like him – musty with hints of sandalwood. I ran my fingers across the wall and moved towards the two hammocks in the room, swinging the first one, I asked, "You kept my hammock?"

"Yeah, I don't know why."

"Did you think I was coming back?"

"I didn't hear you scream on the first night out, so I had some hope. I thought they never released the grievers, so the next morning we all went running. I have never ran so hard and for so long in all my life, we scoured the 4th quarter for hours – I refused to go so Minho and Ben had to pull me through the rest of the maze. That night Charlotte, that second night was the worst. It was the night I heard the grievers scuttling around the maze. It was then I knew there was no hope." He spoke so quietly. I felt so awful for leaving him.

"You know Newt, I would have never have left if I had known that I would have to have left you for good." He scoffed at me, "No Newt, I'm being serious – I didn't think on to the fact that I'd have to leave you for a time, I just knew I had to leave. I never realised I'd be gone for a year, that I'd be tortured, and that I was pregnant for goodness sake."

"That's just it Charlotte – you never thought. When I asked you what the note said, you lied to me. If you had have told me straight away we could have talked about it – you might not have had to go, you know Charlotte, you just obeyed them. Whatever you felt for me wasn't strong enough – if it was you would have talked to me about it!"

"How dare you doubt me!? Newt, I remembered my year without you, you don't think I missed you!? I died every day, my heart broke every single day I was away from you. I had nothing to do expect live there, in a stark, blank room for 9 months until I gave birth. Do you have any idea how hard and confusing it was to do that without you? I gave birth Newt – to another human being. I didn't even know I could do that! I looked at the baby and heard it cry and then it was ripped from my heart." I was sobbing at this time, my breath heaving in my chest, "You weren't there, Newt. You weren't there."

"There was nowhere else I wanted to be, Charlotte! I wanted to be with you so bad, I threw myself off the maze in hope I'd see you again!"

I couldn't answer him back, I turned around and rested my hands against the wall, crying my heart out.

"We have to talk about this Charlotte." I nodded and turned, pressing my back flush against the wall, breathing deeply to calm my beating heart. "What did the baby look like?" His question shocked me. It wasn't self-absorbed or self-indulgent, he said it so gently, with tears threatening to spill over his eyes.

"The baby was beautiful." I began, "Pink and mewling, with a cry that wasn't nagging or annoying. It was gentle and soft, just as if the baby was announcing the arrival. The baby was so, so beautiful Newt." His face screwed up in anger and he punched the flimsy wall of the hut, putting a hole in it. The punch made me flinch, he rested his forehead against the wall and breathed heavily.

The air was pregnant with tension. There was so much to say, but it was unspeakable. We loved each other. I was dying to let those three words drip from my lips, but I couldn't. It was like my tongue was weighed down with stones, blocking my mouth so I could barely breathe.

"Newt," I began, nearly reaching out my hand to touch his shoulders, "Newt. I don't know what to say." I admitted honestly.

He seemed to consider himself for a second. He stood up straight, "I need you Charlotte." He said so softly I could barely hear him. He turned around, "I need you, I always have." I just stood there and watched him, "Well bloody say something!"

"Wh- what do you want me to say Newt? You know. You know I love you."

That was enough for him. The light coming from his eyes whipped me into shape. He lunged towards m and held me in his arms, I instantly moulded to his body. I never tensed, I never winced at his touch; I just embraced him. I felt his warm flesh against mine, his heart was beating through her chest. "Love –" I gasped at his name for me. He pushed himself away from me slightly, enough to see my face, he cocked his eyebrow at me and I smiled. I had missed it.

"I've missed that, you calling me love."

"Well get used to it, love." I smiled through my tears, one spilled from my eyes. He wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, "Charlotte – I promise, nothing will ever make you cry again. Not when I'm around."

"Newt – you can't promise that –"

"Yes I can, and I will." He pulled me into another hug, wrapping his arms right around me, encircling me in his love. We spent time just holding each other, before I thought on.

"Newt," I said, pressed against his chest, "We should probably go back to Alby. He might be needing you, and I know that Jeff and Clint are needing me.

"Well I know what we should be doing," I looked at him expectantly, "Tearing each other's clothes off and bloody ravishing each other." I laughed at him and pushed his face away from mine, we walked out of the hut and back to the Glade.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey! Hey, look!" Zart shouted, Jeff cheered and so did all the other guys, Newt and I walked hand in hand towards the crowd; I was so mortified I hid my face in Newt's arm. He laughed at me and kissed the top of my head, which brought another round of cheers from the guys.

"Well isn't that a shame," Gally came striding over, "I was hoping that you two wouldn't get back together so I could squeeze myself in there, if you catch my drift." Newt tensed up beside me and stood so he was slightly in front.

"Don't talk about her like that, if you know what's good for you, you shank." Gally put his hands up in mock defence and walked backwards, the rest of the guys had had their fill of staring at us except for one; Thomas. He stared with a look that told me he felt a little betrayed, I saw him turn to Chuck to ask him what was going on. Alby strode towards us.

"So you sorted everything out then?" We both nodded embarrassedly, "Good that. Now you can both stop sulking and start cracking on."

We chuckled at Alby, and continued to move into the Glade. It was late in the day and everyone had stopped working, even the Runners had returned. I sat next to Zart and Jeff we laughed and joked and talked till the night turned so black we could barely see each other even in the light of the fires. They were dimming down and turning into embers so Alby called us all to bed. I went to head towards my sleeping bag with the rest of the Gladers, "Oi, where do you think you're going love?" Newt shouted over to me with a smirk, I grinned at the prospect of spending a night with him again, lying in his arms and falling off into oblivion…

My thoughts were interrupted by a crack of light and then a scream of thunder. Rain started to pummel the earth and all of us. We began to scatter, "Love, I'm going to have to sort these lot out, head to the hut and wait for me." He kissed the top of my head and we ran in opposite directions. I headed to the hut and stripped off my wet clothes, leaving me in a tank top and small underwear. I had no other clothes in Newt's hut – the box had sent me up some new clothes but I kept them next to my sleeping bag with the other Glader's, so I guess I had to stay the way I was. I had filled out since I had come back, and Frypan's cooking had made sure of that. He gave me the same portions of the Runners - double everyone else's! It was pretty cold in Newt's hut – our hut – so I quickly headed to the mattress and wrapped the blanket around my body. The rain splashed against the roof and suddenly I was so grateful that Alby had established a chorus of Builders, and even grateful for Gally! I hated the thunder, and the lightening. It shook me to the core, and shook the hut. I cuddled a pillow to give me comfort and gently shushed myself into sleep. I closed my eyes tightly, and wished that Newt wasn't second in command, if he were here he'd cuddle me so tightly that the storm outside would rage on but I wouldn't be scared. The more I focused on Newt, the more I felt comfortable, and then I drifted off to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**So sorry for the late update! I've been so busy with starting uni again and the world just seemed dead set against me writing anything! I promise I'll be more consistent with my updates! Thank you all for your continued support!**

Alby and I sorted out the Glade. We always sorted out the Glade. The Glade would cease to continue if we were not there. I'm not kidding you, these shanks would crumble if we weren't there to wipe their arses every day of the year. I was soaked and annoyed by the sudden downpour, and the apparent idiocy of these slintheads. But it was made even worse by the fact I knew I had Charlotte waiting for me in my hut. I grew insanely impatient. I couldn't believe that we had pulled this out the bloody bag – she was mine again. Charlotte was going to spend the night in the Glade by _my_ side, every night from now on. In my impatience I was harsh with the Gladers, shouting at them to get moving.

"Chuck, come on! I don't want to demote you to permanent greenie, but I bloody will if I have to!" I shouted, pushing up the youngest Gladers back. He was tumbling over his feet and carrying his hammock with both hands, as if it was a cobra that was about to attack him. I saw the cords tangling round his feet but before I could stop him he slammed into the glade floor. "Ah Chuck man." I said, bending over to help him up. By this time we were both soaked to the bone. I grabbed his hammock in my arms and he picked up the cords and as best as a little fat boy and a skinny kid with a limp could, we ran towards the shelter.

"Thanks Newt," He said, panting, "You didn't mean what you said, you know, making me permanent greenie?" I looked down at his big brown eyes and couldn't take being mean to him.

"No Chuck, I didn't."

"Thomas!" Chuck shouted, looking behind me at a slim built, soaking wet greenie.

"Hey Chuck," He said, lacking the enthusiasm of the young boy, "Newt." He added, turning to acknowledge me.

"Hey Thomas?" I asked, before I even knew what I wanted from him, he looked at me expectantly, "Hey Thomas, can we talk for a second?" He nodded and followed me to a small alcove.

"Newt, I don't want any problems-"

"And you won't get any Thomas. The Glade is too small a place to hold animosity. You looked after Charlotte when I didn't. I need to thank you for that. You're a bloody good lad Tommy."

"So we're good?"

"You don't say that in the Glade, Tommy boy, you say 'Good that.'" I said smiling at him.

"Good that." He said, letting a smirk wash over his usually serious face.

"Now, go. Get some sleep. I'm sure Chuck is bloody itching to be next to you again." I slapped Tommy on the shoulder. I began my walk back to my hut, I had joked about Chuck itching to get back to Tommy, never did I realise the irony of my words. I was killing myself waiting to get back to Charlotte. We'd be completely alone, we'd cleared the air and now we could just be together, like we were before with Charlotte lying in my arms. When she slept she was so beautiful. So beautiful I could barely breathe. I was so lost in my thoughts I never recognised the rain that plastered my hair to my head or the sudden closeness to my hut. My heart pounded against my ribs so hard I thought it would burst with the pressure, with each step my pulse got louder and louder in my ears until I opened the door and seen her. There all the feelings stopped, she was lying there facing the door fast asleep. Her hair was pushed behind her so you could see her perfectly formed face. Like I said, I couldn't breathe when I looked at her.

I tripped over her soaking wet clothes that were heaped on the floor and picked them up, I threw them over the rope that hung across my room, that way they'd dry over night for her. I wanted to do these things, get back to the domesticity of our life together. Hanging her clothes up to dry, tidying our little space, eating together, laughing, sleeping – everything, pure domestic bliss. The thought of spending the rest of my life here with Charlotte made me so happy I could barely keep my hands from shaking. All I wanted to do was lie there with her for the rest of my life.


	40. Chapter 40

I felt was woken by a sudden coldness on my back, a dip in the mattress and an arm around my waist. I smelled sandal wood and knew it was Newt. He must have felt me move gently and knew I was awake, "Hiya love, that took longer than expected." I turned to face him.

"It's okay, you're back now." A crash of thunder made me tense up, and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry love. I'm here." He kissed the top of my head as softly at a butterfly and I exhaled slightly at the touch.

"How did we do it Newt? How did we go a year without each other?"

"Don't Charlotte. We're both here now. I never meant any of those truly awful things I said to you. We're together now. Let it go."

His brown eyes are soft and gentle. I couldn't believe I'd made it so long without him, Newt was perfect. He loved me just as much as I loved him. His face was slightly older than I remember, his jaw stronger and his cheekbones more prominent. "I've missed you Newt." I managed to whisper out.

"I missed you too Charlotte."

The sound of him saying my name made my breath hitch in my throat. He smiled at me and his eyes search me for a reaction, I moved my head upwards to capture his beautiful lips in mine. It was an innocent kiss, it made the storm seem like nothing, it made me feel invincible. He responded with a hunger I never realised he had. I pulled away slightly, our foreheads were still touching.

"Newt,"

"Mhm darling."

"You do realise that that's only the second time we've kissed." I giggled slightly and he looked puzzled.

"Well then my dear, I'm just have to kiss you again," He pulled me close and kissed my lips, "Again," he did it stronger this time, taking my bottom lip and licking it ever so slowly, "And again." He kissed me without restraint this time, I knew I would become addicted to it.

"Love," He started as I sat up "I have missed this so much," He was tugging at his shirt to bring it over his head, I trailed my hands down his chest and he breathed in. "Yep, I missed this."

"Good that," I said, giggling slightly. I turned back around and snuggled into his body, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed the corner of my neck, where it connects with your collar bone and mumbled something into my skin, "What did you say Newt?"

"I said 'I love you Charlotte.'"

"I love you too, Newt."


	41. Chapter 41

Although we both knew it, it was the first time we'd ever said that we loved each other. It sounds strange, but I already knew it so we'd never had to say. The way she'd look at me, the way she'd twirl my hair around her fingers, the way she'd stroke the backs of my hands – everything she ever did told me she loved me, but hearing the words drop from her lips was just something else. I pulled myself from around from spooning Charlotte and lifted myself on top of her, she looked surprised as I placed my hands either side of her head.

"Newt, what –" she began, giggling slightly.

"Say it again, love." She laughed but it was cut short by my lips crushing hers. I felt her whimper beneath me, driving me absolutely up the walls. "Say it again."

"I love you, Newt." She gasped out, eyes still closed from our kiss, lips pink and slightly swollen. The way her mouth formed the words, letting out the 'l' and pursing around the 'you' made my heart flutter. Lying above her and feeling the contours of her body underneath mine was enough to set my soul alight. I needed her. Right now. She was watching me process my thoughts, just watching me. Her hand reached up to the back of my head and started to play with my hair, it sent shivers down my spine. I looked right into her perfect eyes and found them full of the lust I was feeling inside. Her pupils had dilated so the grey blue of her eyes was almost gone. It drove me wild. I kissed her again and she replied hungrily. It was something I never expected from her, she was so meek and mild and now she was pushing her body against mine and making my mind tear itself apart. It was like the first time we kissed she wanted it slow and loving, to make sure she could give her whole self to me – just as it was like for me. But now we both knew we loved each other, now we could just revel in each other and possess each other.

"Love," I began but was very un-rudely interrupted by Charlotte grabbing the back of my head and forcing her lips against mine, I grinned and pulled myself away from her, "Love, you're going to be the bloody death of me."

"At least it would be a good way to go." She said grinning at me.

"That it would be my dear, that it would." I smirked back at her, the sudden boldness that came from her excited me. "Charlotte, I need you to tell me you want me."

"I want you Newt, all of you. I want you for the rest of my life."

With that I was hers, I kissed her with my whole being. I kissed along her jaw line and her neck, soliciting moans from deep within her. Charlotte was moving beneath me and I couldn't control myself above her. My hands ran all up her body, it was so soft, so unlike the Glade – everyone was so hard here, strengthened by manual labour – but Charlotte, Charlotte was so, so soft. Her hot, bare skin moulded around my slim fingers. She moaned deeply when my hands reached her breast, I looked at her and grinned.

"Do that again."

"I never knew you were so demanding, Newt." She said with mischief in her eyes.

"I never realised you were so defiant, love." She cocked her eyebrow and ran her hands up and down my bare skin, her nails dragging up my flesh I shuddered, drawing a smile from Charlotte. I pulled her tank top from her skin and saw her flesh for the first time in a year, she was stunning. Her body had filled out from the day she arrived and her curves, my goodness, her curves. I run my hands over them and let them guide my fingers to her shorts. I pulled them from her legs, leaving her naked beneath me. She tugged at my trousers and I pulled them off my body. We were both naked with each other, our hands grabbing at each other's bodies. We were engulfed in each other. She was writhing beneath my touch.

"Newt, please. I need you now." Her begging made me groan in response. I positioned myself in between her legs and looked her straight in the eye.

"Look at me, love." I asked her, and she did. She looked straight into my eyes as I entered her, she was so good to be inside. So soft and wet, it was heaven. "You feel so bloody good, love." I set a rhythm moving in and out of her, she was mewling and moaning, pushing her body into mine. I loved her and she loved me, and our bodies were connected infinitely. I felt myself growing closer and closer to my release, hers came just as mine was building. I rode out Charlotte's finish and mine came close afterwards. I stayed over her, kissing her until the waves of pleasure ceased. I lay down beside her and she lay facing me.

"Good that." I breathed out, exhausted from our sex. She flashed me a blinding smile and kissed me again.

"I wish I could stay like this forever."

"We can. Every night. We can lay with each other every single night for the rest of our lives."

"I love you Newt."

"I love you too, my dear."


End file.
